Biss wir uns wiedersehen
by xAngelCullenx
Summary: Bella und Edward haben schon zusammen im Sandkasten gespielt. Doch dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Nach mehreren Jahren treffen sie sich irgendwann wieder, doch beide erkennen sich nicht mehr, da die Erinnerung zu schwach ist. Was wird alles passieren?
1. Unsere unbeschwerte Kindheit

**Disclaimer: Twilight und Charaktere gehören SM, nur allein die Geschichte und andere Charaktere stammen von uns!  
**  
Diese ff schreib ich zusammen mit einer sehr sehr guten Freundin LisCullen.  
Lieb dich Mausi =)

**Lizzy - Edwards Sicht**

**Angel - Bellas Sicht **

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und wir freuen uns über jede Menge Reviews :)

**Unsere unbeschwerte Kindheit**

**Edwards Sicht:**

Bella ist einfach meine beste Freundin.  
Sie konnte niemand ersetzen. Seit ich denken kann sind wir schon befreundet.  
Nicht mal mit meinen Geschwistern verstand ich mich so gut. Obwohl sie mit uns denn ganzen Tag verbrachten.

Wir sind im Garten bei unserem Sandkasten. Da hatten Bella und ich uns quasi kennen gelernt.  
Unsere Eltern kannten sich schon seit sie hergezogen sind. Da waren Emmett und Alice grade mal zwei. Ich war genau so alt wie Bella. Jetzt also schon drei.  
Sie redeten denn ganzen tag nur über langweiligen Erwachsenenkram.  
„Los lasst uns verstecken spielen!" sagte dann auf einmal Emmett.  
„JAAAAAAA!" schrei Alice. Und hüpfe auf und ab durch denn Garten.  
Rosalie und Jasper lachten laut und kullerten sich auf dem Boden.  
Bella und ich hielten uns die Bäuche vor lachen.  
„Was ist denn so komisch da draußen?" rief uns eine stimme aus dem Haus zu.  
Es war Esme meine Mutter.  
„GARNICHTSSSS!" schrien wir alle. Wir mussten uns ein lachen verkneifen.  
„Ich will jetzt verstecken spielen, man." Sagte Emmett missmutig.  
„Ich will anfangen!" fragte uns Jasper.  
„Ja supiii." Sagte Emmett und hüpfte drauf los. Das sah so albern aus das wir uns nicht mehr halten konnten vor lachen.  
„Dann zähl bis zehn und dann musst du suchen." Sagte rose.  
Er nickte uns stelle sich an den nächsten Baum!  
Dann fing er an zu zählen.  
Wir rannten unter starkem Gelächter in Richtung Wald.  
Rose und Alice versteckten sich schnell hinter einem umgestürzten Baumstamm.  
Er würde sie leicht finden so wie die beiden kichern.  
Emmett hatte kein originelles versteck, er kletterte einfach auf einen Baum.(wisst ihrs noch der Kletteraffe )  
Ich schleifte Bella hinter mir her zu einem Versteck das ich erst vor kurzem gefunden habe.  
Es war ein hohler Baumstamm.  
Ich hatte mir von meinem Vater ein paar sprossen als Treppe einbauen lassen  
Damit ich oben rausgucken konnte.  
Er musste aber versprechen es keinem zu verraten.  
„Bella", sagte ich zu ihr. „Das ist ab sofort unser neues versteck."  
Ich strahlte sie an und sie zurück.  
„Ja das ist klasse eddy." Sagte sie mir.  
Drinnen hatten wir beide genug platz zu zweit.  
„Du Bella?" „Ja?"  
„Wollen, wir uns was versprechen Bella. Das wir uns nie trennen uns immer die besten freunde bleiben?" fragte ich sie etwas unsicher.  
„Ja, das werden wir bleiben eddy, für immer und ewig." Gab sie mir als antwort.  
„TOLL!" sagte ich schon fast etwas zu laut. „ich hab uns Freundschaftsbänder besorgt. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir?"

Es waren selbstgemachte Armbänder, die aus Wolle waren. Eines heller, das andere dunkler.

Das hellere hatte weiß, braun und orangene Farben, welches mit Schmetterlinge verziert war.

Das andere war in den gleichen Farben gehalten, aber anstatt weiß, war es ein dunkleres Braun.

Kleine Steine zierten es und beide passten wirklich perfekt zusammen.

„UIIIII, die sin ja toll!!"  
Ich wurde rot, das hätte ich nicht erwartet.  
Ich legte Bela ihr Band an und sie mir das meine.  
Wir nahmen uns an den Händen und sagten:  
„Wir versprechen uns immer für einander da zu sein und immer und ewig die besten freunde zu bleiben."  
Wir grinsten uns an.

Wenn ich doch nur hier schon gewusst hätte was kommen würde.  
Wenn mich wer gewarnt hätte, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen.


	2. Umzug

**Umzug?**

Bellas Sicht:

Ich hatte einen schönen Tag bei meinem besten Freund und seiner Familie verbracht.  
Edward war so süß. Er hatte uns extra Freundschaftsarmbänder besorgt.  
Nie würde ich auf den Gedanken, es einmal abzulegen.  
Er war mein bester Freund für immer und ewig.  
Wie oft traf man solch einen besonderen Menschen im Leben?  
Und wir waren noch so jung und konnten wirklich alles miteinander erleben.  
Ich war einfach nur happy.  
Meine Eltern hatten mich von den Cullens abgeholt.  
Emmet wollte unbedingt verstecken spielen. Bei diesen Gedanken musste ich innerlich kichern.  
So klein, aber hatte schon so viel Unsinn im Kopf, dass Carlisle und Esme ständig Ärger mit ihm hatten.  
Was wir nicht schon alles angestellt hatten.  
Ich musste unbewusst mit den Kopf schütteln.  
Ach die hatten es gut. Sie waren zu fünft und ich war alleine.  
Meine Mum öffnete die hintere Tür und nahm mich auf ihren Arm.  
"So mein Schatz, wir sind zuhause, du bist bestimmt ganz müde" sagte sie mit einem liebevollen Ton.  
Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie müde ich wirklich war.  
Die frische Luft und das viele rumtoben mit meinem besten Freund und dessen Geschwister machte mich immer total ko.  
Mum brachte mich auf mein Zimmer und legte mich in mein Bett. Dad kam auch noch hoch und beide wünschten mir eine Gute Nacht und gaben mir, wie jeden Abend, ein Küsschen auf meine Stirn.  
Dann lehnten sie die Tür an und gingen nach unten.  
Man konnte es kaum überhören, so laut waren die Stufen, der alten Holztreppe.  
Obwohl ich so müde war, konnte ich einfach nicht schlafen.  
Ich war noch so überwältigt von Edwards Geschenk.  
Und wie rot er doch wurde. Ein lachen entfuhr mir bei diesen Gedanken.  
Nein an Schlaf war jetzt wirklich nicht zu denken.  
Also beschloss ich, so neugierig wie ich immer war, mich nach unten zu schleichen.  
Das machte ich immer, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte.  
Was ich nicht schon alles mitbekommen hatte.  
An manche Sachen will ich nun wirklich nicht denken.  
Bahhhh! Konnten die sowas nicht in ihrem Zimmer machen?  
Bahhh! Ekel durchfuhr mich, bei diesen Gedanken.  
Ich durfte mir nie was anmerken lassen, sonst hätte es ein großes Donnerwetter gegeben.  
Und das wollte ich nicht.  
Langsam und leise schlich ich mich die Treppen hinunter.  
Ich kannte schon jede einzelne Stufe auswendig. Ich wusste auf welche Stufe ich wie zulaufen hatte.  
Das war immer sehr praktisch und gar nicht so schwer raus zu finden.  
Das Wohnzimmer kam immer näher und die Stimmen von meinen Eltern wurden immer lauter.  
"Ach Charlie, sollen wir das wirklich machen?" fragte meine Mum mit traurigem Ton.  
Wieso war sie so traurig?  
"Renee, Liebling, sieh es mal so, dass ist unsere Chance." begann Dad.  
Welche Chance? Was ging hier vor sich?  
"Ich weiß Charlie, aber Bella, sie wird die Cullens bestimmt vermissen." seufzte Renee.  
Wieso sollte ich sie vermissen? Ich konnte sie doch jeden Tag sehen.  
"Sie wird dahinten neue Freunde finden. Sie ist noch jung, in ihrem Alter geht das ganz schnell. Renee, es ist für unsere und besonders für Bellas Zukunft  
besser. Wir können ihr alles bieten, was sie braucht. Wir müssten uns um diesen Teil nie wieder Sorgen machen." erklärte Charlie.  
Was? Neue Freunde? Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
"Du hast ja recht Charlie. Also werden wir weg ziehen. Ich ruf morgen Esme und Carlisle an und werde ihnen alles berichten. Wie lange haben wir noch?" fragte sie Dad.  
"Also in einem Monat beginnt mein erster Arbeitstag, also drei Wochen, wir müssen ja auch noch alles organisieren. Den Umzug, ein Haus, den angemessenen Ort.  
Du wirst es dahinten lieben und Bella auch. Viel Sonne, es ist nicht so kalt wie hier und kaum Regen, Liebling." das war das letzte was ich mitbekam, bevor ich mich nicht mehr halten konnte und weinte.  
Nein, wieso?  
Hatten sie nur einen Moment an mich und meine Freundschaft zu Edward gedacht?  
Wie konnten sie uns nur trennen?  
Wir waren doch beste Freunde.

**Doch mittlerweile verblassten meine Erinnerungen an meine Vergangenheit, da ich krampfhaft versuchte alles zu vergessen.**


	3. Tränen des Abschieds

**Tränen des Abschieds**

Edwards Sicht:

Ich wartete am nächsten morgen schon fast schon sehnsüchtig auf Bella.  
Es verging kein tag an dem wir nicht zusammen waren.  
Dann hörte ich auch schon ihr Auto die auffahrt rauf fahren.  
Ich hüpfte schon auf und ab vor Freude.  
Mir dauerte schon wieder viel zu lange bis sie hier war.  
Auch wenn sie bestimmt gleich kommen würde.  
Ich sah schon ungeduldig aus dem Fenster.  
Sie stieg aus und es sah schon ein bisschen so aus als hätte sie geweint.  
Aber wieso weint sie?  
Nein sie soll nicht traurig sein.  
Ich lief schnell zur Haustür, als sie auch schon aufging und Bella rein kam.  
Sie sah traurig zu Boden.  
„Es ist schon das ihr wieder da seid. Edward war schon ganz ungeduldig und hat ständig gefragt wann ihr kommt." Sagte mein Vater ihnen.  
„ Ja das denken wir uns schon. Wann waren die beiden schon mal länger getrennt?" sagte ihre Mutter und zwang sich ein lachen hervor.  
„Und wir sind gekommen um euch was zu sagen." Sagte Bellas Vater.  
Was war hier los? Was wollten sie denn sagen?  
Ich musste es unbedingt Bella fragen.  
„Bella gehen wir nach draußen. Du weißt schon an unser versteck?"  
Sie nickte nur leicht und ich zog sie am arm mach draußen.

Schnell zog ich sie nah draußen.  
Ich musste jetzt wissen was los war.  
An unseren versteck kletterten wir in den Baumstamm.  
Als auch bella endlich drinn war musterte ich sie genau.  
Ich kannte sie gut sie konnte mir nicht vormachen.  
Sie hatte geweint, eindeutig.  
„Bella? Was ist denn los? Wieso hast du geweint? Was wollen dien Eltern meinen sagen?"  
Sie fing zu schluchzen an.  
„Edward…es ist deshalb...weil meine eltern...sie…sie haben ein besseres besonders gutes Angebot bekommen..."  
Dann brach sie in tränen aus und konnte nicht weiter sprechen.  
Was, was hatten sie für ein Angebot bekommen? Und was hieß das jetzt?  
Warum weint sei deswegen?  
Sie sah in mein verwirrtes Gesicht.  
Dann auf einmal lief sie nach draußen, weg von mir, weg vom haus mitten in den Wald.  
Ich versuchte noch sie einzuholen.  
Emmett, Jasper, Rose und Alice haben es auch gesehen und wollten mir helfen sie zu suchen.  
Als ich an der Terrasse vorbei kam hörte ich zufällig das Gespräch von meinen und Bellas Eltern: „…Es ist wirklich besser so für uns. Wir sind nur so lange hier geblieben um Bella ganz normale erste Jahre zu schenken. Ohne ständiges umziehen. Und immer wieder eine neue schule und freunde."  
Ich konnte nicht mehr zuhören.  
Was…..  
Bella sie sollte……..umziehen?  
Und was wird dann aus unsere freundschaft?  
Sie konnte doch nicht biss ich weiß nicht wie weit reichen oder?  
„…..nach London…."  
WAS, so weit, nein das geht doch nicht.  
Unvermeidbar liefen mir die tränen aus den augen.  
Jetzt verstand ich Bella, ihr hatten sie s bestimmt schon gesagt.  
Das heißt…das heißt aber…dass….das sie heute vielleicht das letzte mal hier ist.  
Ich musste sie finden, unbedingt.  
Sie darf nicht wegziehen.  
Nein.  
Unter tränen lief ich Richtung Wald.  
Da kamen aber auch schon Bella und die anderen zurück.  
Bella sah das ich auch weinte und sie lief mir in die arme und sie umarmte mich so als würde es keinen morgen mehr für uns geben.  
Wir weinten in dieser Stellung noch lange.  
Wieso nur? WIESO! Schrie es in mir.  
Wieso nur musste sie gehen?  
Ich würde sie am liebsten nie mehr loslassen.  
Nie mehr hergeben.  
Sie war schon immer da.  
Wie würde es denn ohne sie werden?  
Nein das will ich mir nicht vorstellen.

_2 Tage später…………_

Ich wollte es noch immer nicht fassen.  
Sie zog wirklich um.  
Vor ihrem haus stand schon der größe Umzugswagen.  
Sie stand vor dem Haus und ich neben ihr.  
Wir hatten immer noch unsere Freundschaftsbänder am arm.  
„Edward, wir versprechen uns immer und ewig freunde zu sein, Ja. Egal wie weit wir von einander entfernt sind?"  
„Na klar Bella."  
Ich versprach es aber konnte ich es halten?  
Ich wollte schon wieder einfach nur weinen.  
Ich musste meine aller beste Freundin einfach so aufgeben.  
„Bella es ist soweit. Verabschiede dich."  
Ich warf ihr einen erschrockenen blick zu uns sie sah mir auch noch mal in die augen.  
Sie umarmte mich ein letztes Mal.  
Für wie lange war diese Umarmung wohl die letzte?  
Ob ich sie wohl je wieder umarmen werde?  
Sie stieg ins Auto ein und dann fuhren sie auch schon los.  
Ohne nachzudenken lief ich dem Auto ein stück hinterher, nur um noch einmal ihr schönes Gesicht zu sehen.  
Ein aller letztes mal für eine Ewigkeit.

**Ich dachte nie daran das ich nicht glücklich war.  
Jetzt erst merkte ich wie war es doch war.**


	4. Neues Zuhause

**Neues Zuhause**

**Bellas Sicht:**

Der Tag war gekommen, wo ich mich von meinem Besten Freund verabschiedet hatte.  
Wie weh es mir doch tat ihn einfach so zurück zu lassen.  
Allein die Erinnerung, wo ich es ihm sagen wollte, es aber nicht konnte und davon lief, schmerzte so sehr, dass ich es kaum aushalten konnte.  
Ja davonlaufen, war einer meiner Schwächen geworden.  
Wie sehr ich doch die letzte Umarmung genoss. Wie sehr ich seinen Geruch in mich aufsog.  
Wann würde ich ihn jemals wiedersehen?  
Würde ich ihn überhaupt wiedersehen?  
Wie konnten meine Eltern mir und Edward das nur antun?  
Uns zu trennen, war das schlimmste, was mir bis jetzt passiert war.  
Die Ungewissheit, was er machte, wie er nun lebte, all das quälte mich.  
Sicher war nur, dass wir den Kontakt auf Dauer wohl nicht halten konnten.  
Wie denn auch?  
Meine Eltern zogen nicht mal eben in eine andere Stadt, nein, sie mussten gleich zu einem anderen Kontinent ziehen.  
Wieso das alles?  
Nur wegen ihrem Beruf?  
Zählte dieser denn mehr als mein Glück?  
Als meine Freundschaft zu Edward?  
Eigentlich liebte ich meine Eltern, doch im Moment der Trennung, hasste ich sie.  
Ich hasste sie dafür, dass sie mir meinen besten Freund nahmen, das sie mir meine zweite Familie nahmen und das sie mir mein Glück und Leben nahmen.  
All das war auf einmal erloschen, als wir Forks verließen.  
Ich wollte nicht weg, doch umstimmen konnte ich sie einfach nicht. Viel zu klein und hilflos war ich damals noch gewesen, um auch allein nur ein Gedanke daran zu verschwenden, mich großartig zu wehren.  
Wir stiegen in das Flugzeug, dass uns nach London bringen sollte.  
London, was war da schon besonderes dran?  
Meine Eltern hatten mir ein bisschen über London erzählt, doch ich erinnerte mich nur an die schlechten Dinge.  
Regen, wow, das hatten wir in Forks auch. Dafür brauchte ich nicht nach London zu ziehen.  
Komische Essgewohnheiten. Darauf konnte ich auch verzichten.  
An mehr konnte ich mich auch nicht erinnern.  
Meine Gedanken blieben die ganze Zeit nur bei Edward hängen.  
Während des Flugs musste ich wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich erwachte, von meinem traumlosen Schlaf, lag ich in einem weichen Bett.  
Ich raffte mich auf und schaute mich um. Es schien unser neues zuhause zu sein.  
Allein der Gedanke an neues Zuhause schmerzte zu sehr, dass ich am liebsten weggerannt wäre.  
Doch wo sollte ich hin?  
Ich kannte diese Stadt nicht und wollte sie eigentlich auch nicht kennen lernen.  
Was ich nur noch wollte war, nach Hause. Nach Hause, wo Edward war.  
Ich fasste mir automatisch an mein Handgelenk, dort wo unser Freundschaftsarmband mein Handgelenk umfasste.  
Es tat gut, aber gleichzeitig holte mich der Schmerz wieder ein.  
Damals war der Schmerz noch nicht so groß, wie er jetzt war.  
Ich konnte diese Erinnerung einfach nicht unterdrücken.  
Auch wenn ich es mir so sehr wünschte.  
Was würde ich nur dafür tun, wenn ich die Zeit wieder zurück drehen könnte?  
Wenn ich wieder in Forks leben würde?  
Wenn ich mich gegen meine Eltern gewehrt hätte?  
Hätte ich sie vielleicht aufhalten können?  
Hätten wir eine andere Lösung finden können?  
Die Fragen häuften sich und mir qualmte schon der Kopf.  
Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett sinken.  
Die Kraft und der Wille hatte mich schon lange verlassen.  
Zu viel hatte ich in den letzten Jahren erlebt.  
Doch immer wieder wurde ich in die Vergangenheit zurück gerissen.  
Ich konnte mich noch so sehr dagegen wehren, doch am Ende hatte ich immer wieder verloren.  
Wieso hatte mir keiner geholfen?  
Wieso hatten sie das alles nur zugelassen?

**Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass mein Leben hätte auch anders verlaufen können, wenn ich mich damals nur einmal gegen meine Eltern und mich gegen mein neues Leben gestellt hätte.**


	5. Neuanfang

**Neuanfang**

**Bellas Sicht:**

Mittlerweile wohten wir schon ein paar Wochen in London.  
Ich hatte mich noch immer nicht eingelebt, wie konnte ich auch ohne meinen besten Freund?  
Wie es ihm wohl ging?  
Was er wohl machte?  
Doch er meldete sich nicht.  
Und ich?  
Ja ich meldete mich auch nicht.  
Vielleicht war es besser so, aber vielleicht war es auch der größte Fehler meines Lebens.  
Doch war das schon nichts neues mehr für mich.  
Wie oft machte ich Fehler?  
Oft.  
Wie oft war ich Schuld an diesen Fehlern?  
Immer.  
Ich gab mir für alles die Schuld. Wieso unternahm ich denn nichts?  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich mich in London eingewöhnt hatte. Doch ehe ich wirklich Fuß fassen konnte,  
hatten sich meine Eltern schon wieder entschlossen umzuziehen.  
Super, dachte ich mir, als meine Eltern mir von dem neuen Umzug erzählt hatten.  
Dieses mal tat es aber nicht ganz so weh.  
Dieses mal musste ich mich nicht von meinem besten Freund trennen.  
Ich glitt mit meinen Fingern über unser Freundschaftsarmband.  
Allein die Berührung tat so weh, dass ich mich selbst umklammern musste, damit ich diese Leere und dieses Zerbrechen in mir nicht so sehr spüren musste.  
Diesmal sollte es nach Frankreich gehen.  
Dad und Mum hatten hier in London alles erledigt und hatten nun einen neuen Auftrag bekommen.  
Wie würde es wohl in Frankreich weiter gehen?  
Wie würde es da wohl werden?  
Wo würden wir da hin ziehen?  
All das musste ich noch klären und wissen.  
Wie konnte es auch anders sein, zogen wir nach Paris.  
Ich hatte schon einiges über Paris im Fernsehen erfahren, da sich meine Eltern vorher Unmengen von Dokumentationen reingezogen hatten.  
Wieder ein neues Zuhause. Wieder ein Neuanfang.  
Ich war noch so jung, um zu verstehen, wieso wir so oft umziehen mussten.  
Wieso wir von den USA nach Europa ziehen mussten.  
Und wieso wir erstmal in Europa bleiben würden.  
Damals verstand ich es nicht und heute?  
Ja heute sah es anders aus. Ich verstand es zwar immer noch nicht so richtig, aber ich konnte sie etwas verstehen.  
Mein erster Geburtstag auf einem neuen Kontinent stand bevor.  
Doch dieser Geburtstag war nicht so, wie die anderen, die ich vorher immer hatte.  
Es fehlte einfach ein Teil von mir. Es fehlte mein bester Freund.  
Wieso hing ich nach einem Jahr immer noch so sehr an ihn?  
Hier hatte ich noch keine Freunde kennen gelernt.  
Ich hatte es lieber vorgezogen mich zurück zu ziehen.  
Denn diese Erfahrungen wollte ich nicht noch ein weiteres Mal erleben.  
Dafür hatte ich die Kraft einfach nicht. Auch wenn ich noch sehr jung war, wusste ich es einfach.  
Das Alleinsein machte es einfacher für mich, mit meiner Lebenssituation, mit meiner Vergangenheit fertig zu werden.  
Bloß keine neuen Freundschaften schließen, redete ich mir immer wieder ein.  
Ich wollte einfach nicht noch mal jemanden so sehr verletzen und schon gar nicht verlieren.  
Wie viel konnte ein kleines Mädchen eigentlich ertragen?  
Meine Eltern muteten mir so viel zu und ich hasste sie dafür.  
Hatten sie mich einmal gefragt, wie ich mich bei der ganzen Umzügen fühlte?  
Wie es mir ergangen war, das vergangene Jahr?  
Nein, daran dachten sie anscheinend nicht ein einziges mal.  
Typisch, der Job ging einfach vor.

Weitere Jahre vergingen. Ich hatte Edward ein paar mal geschrieben, doch bekam ich nie eine Antwort.  
Hatte er meine Briefe einfach ignoriert?  
Hatte er mich schon vergessen?  
Hasste er mich?  
Wieder eine Berührung über das Armband, doch diesmal war ich gefasster. Diesmal war ich einfach stärker.  
Mich konnte nichts mehr so schnell aus der Fassung bringen.  
Gefühle und andere Menschen ließ ich kaum an meine Seele.  
Ich hatte eine Mauer aufgebaut. Ja sie diente mir zum Schutz.  
Doch irgendwie schaffte es vor wenigen Jahren jemand, sie zu durchbrechen und es war ein Fehler, dass ich das zugelassen hatte.  
In der Zeit, als ich diesen jemand kennen lernte, war ich sechszehn.  
von meinem besten Freund hatte ich jahrelang nichts mehr gehört. Deswegen hatte ich es auch schnell aufgegeben ihm zu schreiben.

**Hätte ich mit sechszehn lieber wieder zurück nach Forks gehen sollen?  
Wieso ließ ich mich auf diesen jemand nur ein?  
Wieso merkte ich erst Jahre später, dass auch dies wieder ein großer Fehler war?  
Ich brachte mich immer wieder in solche Situationen.  
Ich war einfach dazu verdammt, nicht glücklich zu sein.**


	6. Was war das noch mal, Glück?

**Was war das noch mal, Glück?**

**Edwards Sicht: **

Seit Bella weg war sind jetzt schon ein paar Wochen vergangen.  
Ich habe schob öfters versucht sie anzurufen.  
Aber jedes Mal wenn ich es versuchte sagte mir ihre Eltern sie sei nicht da.  
Irgendwann versuchte ich es nicht mehr.  
Meine Geschwister machen sich wohl sorgen um mich weil ich seitdem nicht mehr so oft lust zu etwas hatte  
Zu was auch?  
Alles was wir unternahmen erinnerte mich zu sehr an sie.  
Es schmerzte immer noch sehr an sie zu denken.  
Besonders dann wenn ich mein Armband ansah und bei unserem versteck saß.  
Ich verfiel wohl in Schwermut.  
Sogar Jasper, der seltsamerweise immer einem ansah wie man sich fühlte,  
versuchte mich schon seit einigen tage auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
Es war seltsam, er war mir so nah, obwohl wir nicht mal richtig miteinender verwandt waren.  
Er uns Rose sie wurden von unseren Eltern aboptiert als ihre eltern von der heimreise ihrer zweiten Flitterwochen mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt sind.  
Was Bella jetzt wohl grade macht?  
Wie oft hatte ich mir diese frage schon gestallt?  
Sehr oft.  
Warum nur bekam ich dann nur keine antwort auf sie?  
Hatte sie mich schon vergessen?  
Natürlich versuchte mich auch Emmett immer wieder aufzumuntern.  
Wie zum Beispiel als es mal geregnet hat.  
Das werde ich wohl so schnell nicht mehr vergessen.

_Flashback_

„Emmett, lass das ich will nicht raus. Es regnet doch wie aus Eimern." Sagte ich ihm mit Nachdruck.  
„Ach, komm schon Brüderchen. Es wartet ne große Überraschung auf dich. Aber die ist nun mal draußen." Erklärte er mir und setzte einen großen flehenden Hundeblick auf.  
Wieso nur lass ich mich immer wieder auf seine tricks ein.  
Naja es heißt ja immer, dass man hinterher immer klüger ist.  
„na schön, aber ich werde es bereuen."  
„JUHUU, dann komm aber schnell." Sagte er mit einem lächeln das mir schon fast angst machte.  
Kaum waren wir draußen bekam ich schon eine volle Ladung ins Gesicht.  
Für einen moment war ich so perplex das ich nicht mehr wusste was los war.  
Dann bemerkte ich was los war……  
Irgendwer hatt mir ne ladung matsch ins ´gesicht geworfen.  
Emmett schallendes gelächter war lauter als alles was ich je gehört habe.  
Das bedeutet krieg!  
Schnell rieß ich mich zusammen und schnappte mir eine Ladung Schlamm und schleuderte sie so fest ich nur konnte meinem ‚lieben' Bruder ins Gesicht.  
Ganz zufällig sah er auch noch gerade her, als ihm die Ladung voll erwischte.  
Er sah mich nicht nur geschockt sondern auch wütend und belustigt an.  
Jetzt fingen wieder alle an zu lachen.  
Rose so gar so sehr das sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit vollem Karacho in der nächsten Pfütze landete.  
Alice musste sich an Jasper festhalten um nicht auch noch umzukippen.  
Jetzt hatten sie doch tatsächlich geschafft mich einmal zum lächeln zu bringen.  
„JAAAAAA; JUHUUUUUU; ICH HABS GESCHAFFT!!" schrie dann auf einmal Emmett durch die Gegend.  
Bitte, was hat er geschafft?  
„Ich hab eddy zum lachen gebracht, ich hab eddy zum lachen gebracht…"  
Wir lachten wohl etwas zu laut, denn da sah auf einmal unsere Momma aus dem Küchenfenster.  
Sie hatte einen geschockten blick auf dem Gesicht.  
O.o das würde wohl ärger geben.

Flashback Ende

Das war wohl das einzige was sie in der letzten zeit zustande gebracht haben.  
Meine Traurigkeit machte mir zu schaffen.  
Öfters als normal nahm ich das Freundschaftsband ab.  
Normalerweise nahm ich es nur zum baden ab,  
damit es nicht kaputt geht.  
Aber immer wenn ich es nicht trage dann wird mir etwas leichter ums herz.  
Aber wiso meldete sich bella denn nie?  
Vielleicht kannte ich die antwort ja schon.  
Sie hatte sich bestimmt schon anderen Sachen gewidmet und andere neue freunde gefunden.

Nach einigen Jahren wurde meine Erinnerung nur noch eine leise Erinnerung.  
Bilder verschwammen und wurden unscharf.  
Das band staubte wahrscheinlich schon ein. Ich hatte es schon vor einer Ewigkeit nicht angelegt und seitdem immer nur angesehen.  
Mein leben ging weiter.  
Aber der weg war nicht mehr derselbe wie früher.  
Auch die Person mit der ich diesen Weg ging war nicht mehr dieselbe.  
Ich konnte lieben.  
Ich wurde schon mal gefragt: ‚Was ist liebe?'  
Liebe ist Freundschaft.  
Liebe empfinde ich, aber Freundschaft hatte ich verloren.  
Mit meinen 16 Jahren hatte ich schon viel erlebt.  
Gutes und schlechtes.

**Manchmal fragte ich mich ob es wirklich diese Person war mit der ich diesen weg gehen wollte?  
Ihr sagte ich zu.  
Aber das glück blieb mir bis heute verwehrt.  
Immer und immer wieder stellte ich mir dieselbe frage:  
„Tu ich das richtige hier?"**


	7. Verflossene Lieben

**Verflossene Lieben**

**Bellas Sicht:**

Ich saß gerade auf dem Eifelturm, so wie ich es jeden freien Tag tat, an den ich nicht arbeiten musste.  
Hier konnte ich einfach am besten nachdenken. Hier fand ich meine Ruhe und konnte mich zurückziehen und vor meiner Außenwelt verstecken.  
"Kommst du Schatz?" holte mich eine allzu vertraute Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.  
"Ich komm sofort" antwortete ich ihm schnell.  
Eigentlich wollte ich hier allein sein, aber Jacob bestand darauf mitzukommen und das wir heute mal wieder was zusammen unternehmen sollten.  
Natürlich konnte ich ihm dies nicht abschlagen, da ich es fast jedes mal tat, wenn er was mit mir machen wollte.  
Er tat mir irgendwie leid, er musste sich das alles antun, obwohl er nichts dafür konnte.  
Er hatte mich damals sozusagen aus meiner ersten Beziehung gerettet.  
Allein der Gedanke an diese Beziehung verpasste mir immer wieder eine Gänsehaut.

_ Flashback_

Ich war gerade sechszehn und hatte mit dem Thema Edward so gut wie abgeschlossen.  
All die Erinnerungen waren nach so langer Zeit verblasst.  
Das Freundschaftsarmband wollte ich trotzdem nicht ablegen. Niemand kannte seine Bedeutung, außer Edward und mir.  
Ich brauchte es irgendwie. Es war schon ein Teil von mir.

Doch dann lernte ich Mike kennen. Wir hatten uns sofort in einander verliebt, zumindestens dachte ich damals, dass es Liebe war.  
Wir waren nur wenige Monate zusammen.  
Dann passierte etwas, womit ich niemals gerechnet hatte.  
Er schenkte mir ein Armband und ich war gezwungen das Armband von Edward abzunehmen.  
Ich packte es in einen Karton, wo ich die ganzen Erinnerungen an Edward verstaut hatte und stellte diesen unter mein Bett.  
"Das ist so schön" sagte ich ihm, als er es mir umgebunden hatte.  
"Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt" grinste er mich an.  
Ich lächelte ihn ebenfalls an.  
"Was machen wir denn heute schönes?" fragte ich ihn.  
Es war Freitag Abend. Dies bedeutete Wochenende und Schulfrei.  
"Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir erst ins Kino gehen und dann zusammen einen kleinen Ausflug machen" strahlte er mich an.  
Doch irgendwas an seinem Strahlen war so anders. So beängstigend.  
Ich dachte, ich hätte mir das alles nur eingebildet, deswegen schenkte ich diesen Gedanken keine weitere Bedeutung.  
Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass ich es doch getan hätte.  
Wir fuhren zum Kino mit Mikes Wagen und schauten uns Ice Age an.  
Die Stimmung zwischen uns war ganz locker. Heute weiß ich, dass das alles geplant war.  
Danach fuhren wir zu einem kleinen Hotel, dass außerhalb von Paris lag.  
Er hatte uns beiden also ein Zimmer gemietet.  
Naiv, wie ich damals war, hatte ich mir dabei nichts schlimmes gedacht und mich einfach nur gefreut ein paar ruhige Stunden mit ihm zu verbringen.  
Aber ich wurde eines besseren belehrt.  
Das Zimmer war naja, Zimmer konnte man es nicht nennen, es war eher eine billige Absteige, wie man es aus den Hollywood Filmen kannte.  
Anfangs war noch alles ganz normal. Wir redeten, wie wir es immer taten, tranken ein paar Gläschen Sekt auf uns und das schöne Wochenende, was wir zusammen verbringen wollte. Also keinen Grund irgendwelche Ängste zu verspüren, doch hätte ich mal lieber schneller geschaltet.  
Gut angeheitert legten wir uns aufs Bett. Anfangs starrten wir beide nur die Decke an, doch dann kam Mike immer näher.  
Erst ließ ich alles zu, weil ich dachte, er wollte mich nur küsschen.  
Schnell musste ich leider feststellen, dass er mehr wollte.  
Doch ehe ich Begriff und sagen konnte, dass ich das alles nicht wollte, zog er mir auch schon die Klamotten aus.  
"Mike bitte nicht" stammelte ich.  
"Ach Schatz, komm schon, du willst es doch auch" sagte er nur und irgendwas lag in seiner Stimme, das ich nicht definieren konnte.  
Woher wollte er denn wissen, dass ich es auch wollte?  
"Nein, lass das" fauchte ich ihn an.  
Mit Händen und Füßen versuchte ich mich gegen ihn zu wehren, aber ich hatte keine Chance. Er war um einiges stärker als ich.  
Er zeriss meine Klamotten, als er merkte, dass ich nicht wollte.  
Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen. Mit einer Hand hielt er mir meinem Mund zu und mit der anderen zog er sich aus.  
Wie konnte ich mich nur so sehr in ihn täuschen?  
Er begrabschte meinen ganzen Körper.  
Ekel stieg in mir auf.  
Dann drang er in mich ein. Mittlerweile konnte ich keinen Widerstand mehr leisten. So paralyziert war ich.  
Wieso musste das ausgerechnet mir passieren? Wieso hatte ich zuhause nicht einfach auf mein komisches Gefühl gehört?  
Als Mike merkte, dass ich mich nicht mehr wehrte, nutzte ich meine Chance.  
"Hilfe" schrie ich, so laut ich konnte. Dafür hatte ich auch sofort eine hängen.  
Er hatte mich noch nie geschlagen und sonst tat er auch keiner Fliege was zu leiden. Aber wieso das ganze jetzt auf einmal?  
"Halt die Klappe" zischte er mich an.  
Bei diesem Tonfall zuckte ich zusammen und gehorchte ihm.  
Plötzlich hörte ich einen lauten Knall und merkte nur noch, wie Mike von mir weggezogen wurde.  
Reflexartig griff ich nach einer Decke, die neben mir lag, band sie mir um und versteckte mich in ihr.  
Nun konnte ich mich nicht mehr bremsen und fing laut zu weinen an. Ich wippte hin und her.  
Ich konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen, was eben gerade passiert war.  
Ich fühlte mich nur erleichtert, dass er nicht mehr auf mir lag, ansonsten spürte ich nichts mehr.  
"Ruft einen Krankenwagen und die Polizei" schrie ein Junge.  
Ich schenkte diesem keine Beachtung, sondern vergrub mich unter die Decke.  
Ich wollte einfach niemanden sehen, niemanden hören.  
"Hey, wie geht es dir?" fragte mich eine männliche Stimme besorgt.  
Doch antworten konnte ich nicht. Behutsam nahm er mich in seine Arme und ich ließ es zu.  
Er strahlte einen Schutz aus, den ich jetzt brauchte.  
Ja damals hatte mir Jacob sozusagen das Leben gerettet und ich war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.

Flashback Ende 

"Was ist los Schatz?" fragte mich Jacob.  
"Ach ich hab nur an damals gedacht" erklärte ich ihm.  
Jacob nahm mich in den Arm und wieder war dieser Schutz zu spüren.  
Wir waren nun drei Jahre zusammen. Doch irgendwas fehlte mir.  
Ich hatte das alles immer noch nicht verarbeitet.  
Eigentlich waren Jacob und ich glücklich, das dachte ich zumindestens immer.  
Wir hatten zusammen für ein paar Semester das College besucht. Ich hatte es allerdings abgebrochen, nachdem ich ein super Jobangebot in einer Werbeagentur bekommen habe.  
Ja man konnte sagen, dass ich mittlerweile se  
hr bekannt in Europa war.  
Unter fast jedem Werbeplakat stand mein Name. Natürlich musste ich auch gelegentlich mal auf irgendwelche Fotoshootings aushelfen, aber das ging nicht anders.  
So sehr ich es hasste, in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen, so sehr liebte ich doch meinen Beruf.  
Doch dies allein machte mich nicht glücklich.

**Ich hatte eigentlich alles, was man brauchte, um glücklich zu sein.  
Erfolg. Geld. Einen Partner. Gute Freunde.  
Aber ich begriff nicht, dass ich genau einen Menschen brauchte, um wirklich glücklich zu sein.  
Wie dumm ich doch war.**


	8. Scheideweg des Schicksals

Scheideweg des Schicksals

Edwards sicht:

Wieder ging ein tag vorbei.  
Ein tag in einem vielleicht traurigen leben?  
Nein, das wollte ich nicht mehr sein.  
Traurig.  
Weshalb auch?  
Weil ich mich an etwas verschwommen erinnere.  
Aber wenn ich nur wüsste wer oder was es ist?  
Ein schatten, ein Gefühl und die unerklärliche Erkenntnis etwas unendlich Wichtiges vergessen zu haben.  
Ich saß wir jeden Abend auf einer der unzähligen Klippen von LaPush.  
An meiner Lieblingsstelle konnte ich immer gut nachdenken.  
Aber, über was sollte ich nachdenken?  
Über das was ich verloren habe und auch noch selber schuld dran war?  
Hätt ich mich anders verhalten dann wäre es doch nie soweit gekommen.

_Flashback_

_Da stand ich nun.  
War es auch wirklich das richtige was ich hier tue?  
Ja, das war es.  
Wieso sollte es nicht das sein?  
Ich hatte alles was ich nur wollte.  
Einen guten Job( ich werde Arzt wie mein Vater),  
Ein eigenes haus nicht weit weg von hier,  
Einige freunde aus meiner Studienzeit,  
Geld war kein Thema.  
Da kam SIE nun.  
Sie war wunderschön, so wie ich sie noch hie gesehen habe._

_Ihr Brautkleid war weiß und reichte bis auf den Boden. Es war einfach, wirkte aber durch das Einzige Asseccoire wunderschön. Eine Rose, die links zwischen Brust und Schulter platziert war.  
_

_Jessica war für mich wie ein Engel auf erden.  
Ja, es war liebe.  
Aber es war nicht das wonach ich suchte das wusste ich als man mich fragte:  
„Willst du Jessica zu deiner angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen?"  
Sollte ich jetzt wirklich ja sagen?  
„JA" sagte ich laut und deutlich…. … … …  
Es vergingen keine 2 Wochen als wir unseren ersten streit hatten._

_„Du beachtest mich überhaupt nicht mehr, bist ständig auf der arbeit und lässt mich hier immer ganz allein" sagte sie mir mit tränen im Gesicht.  
Wieso hatte ich jetzt nicht das Bedürfnis sie in den arm zu nehmen und sie zu trösten?  
Darauf hatte ich keine antwort.  
Aber sie hatte recht in der letzten zeit hatte ich mich immer weiter zurück gezogen.  
Ich hatte schuldgefühlte wusste aber nie wovon eigentlich.  
„Edward, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" schrei sie mich an.  
„Ja, hab ich. Und du hast recht, ich weiß auch nicht was los ist aber ich weiß das ich dich liebe irgendwie…"  
„Wieso hast du mich den geheiratet wenn du mich anscheinend nicht liebst?"  
„Das frag ich mich auch grad…"  
Sie sah mich mit einem geschockten Gesicht an das alle Farbe verloren hat, und blasser war als ein Gespenst.  
Dann brach sie unter tränen zusammen.  
Wieso war es mir egal, dass sie da auf dem Boden hockt und weint?  
Früher war doch auch immer etwas in mir für sie.  
Wo war dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit zwischen uns hin?  
Ich wusste die antwort schon.  
Ich liebte sie einfach nicht genug um für immer und ewig mit ihr zusammen bleiben zu wollen.  
Wieso musste ich ihr nur so wehtun.  
Sie musste leiden weil ich lieht.  
Warum tat ich das einnehm so netten und lieben Menschen wie ihr an?  
Ja sie war hübsch und nett und auch lustig, aber irgendwas fehlte mir schrecklich.  
Aber ich weiß nicht was?  
„Jessica", sagte ich ruhig zu ihr und sie sah mich mit ihren roten, verweinten augen an.  
„Ja eddy?"  
„Jessica, heute hab ich erkannt das es ein großer fehler war, nicht dich zu heiraten, aber erst jetzt habe ich erkannt das wir nie mehr als nur gute freunde sein werden."  
Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitzschlag.  
Vielleicht hatte sie das jetzt auch erkannt.  
„Aer…Edward…" brachte sie noch hervor bevor sie in meine arme stürzte und ohnmächtig wurde.  
Ich trug sie in unser bett.  
Morgen, ja morgen werde ich es ihr noch mal in ruhe erklären._

_Ich schlief schlecht aber traumlos in dieser Schicksalshaften Nacht.  
Am morgen weckte mich die lehre die von der anderen Bettseite ausging  
Wo war sie hin?  
Schnell stand ich auf und zog mir frische Sachen an.  
Dann sah ich ihn.  
Diesen einen Brief von ihr auf dem Schreibtisch._

_Lieber Edward,_

_Du hast mir gesagt das du meine liebe nicht  
erwidern kannst und auch nicht so  
empfindest so wie ich.  
Ich kann aber ohne dich nicht leben  
und das möchte ich auch nicht.  
Ich möchte mich aber hier von dir verabschieden,  
und mit meinem leben abschließen.  
Für immer.  
Es tut mir leid das ich das tun muss, aber mir bleibt kein  
anderer weg übrig.  
Leb wohl Edward, ich liebe dich  
so wie du mich noch nie geliebt hast.  
Verzeih mir und such auch nicht nach mir.  
Mein leben wird heute für immer vorbei sein._

_In Liebe deine Jessica_

_Flashback ende_

Am selben tag am Abend fand man sie.  
Ertrunken, auf dem Grund des Meeres.  
Ich gebe mir immer noch die schuld daran und auch ihre Eltern wahren der gleichen Meinung wie ich das dass nie passiert wäre wenn ich sie nicht so hintergangenen und vernachlässigt hätte.  
Aber ich musste einsehen dass es für Einsicht jetzt etwas zu spät war.  
19 Jahre war mein Leben erst lang.  
Aber ich hatte schon so viel erlebt wie einer der 40 ist.  
Meien Arbeit spenndet mir der trost denn ich brauchte.  
Aber sie erfühlte mich nicht ganz.  
Ich spürte, besonders hier auf den Klippen, dass mir etwas sehr, sehr Wichtiges fehlte.  
Aber was?  
Was erfühlt mich nicht mehr?

Mein Leben sollte ein Freude sein.  
Denn Geld soll ja die Welt regieren.  
Aber was bringt mir das ganze Geld der Welt wenn  
sie mir doch nicht das Glück und die Liebe wieder geben kann.  
Werde ich dieses Gefühl je wieder finden?


	9. Ein Augenblick verändert alles

**Ein Augenblick verändert alles**

Bellas Sicht:

"Bells wir kommen zu spät" rief Janine mir zu.  
Ich suchte meine Klamotten zusammen und packte sie in meine Arbeitstasche.  
Dann flitzte ich schon aus der Wohnung.  
"Tschüß Schatz, bin arbeiten. Bis heute Abend" rief ich Jake noch zu, ehe ich die Tür hinter mir zu knallte.  
"Jetzt aber los, wir verpassen die U-Bahn" sagte ich zu Janine.  
Janine ist meine Arbeitskollegin und beste Freundin zusammen. Ich lernte sie vor einem halben Jahr auf der Arbeit kennen.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich die *NEUE* in der Firma. Janine arbeitete schon ein halbes Jahr lang dort. Sie ist nur ein Jahr Älter als ich.  
Wir freundeten uns recht schnell an und mittlerweile waren wir sehr gut befreundet.  
Ich war froh, eine so tolle Freundin und Arbeitskollegin gefunden zu haben, denn richtige Freunde, hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr.  
Jacob konnte ich nicht dazu zählen, weil er einfach mehr als ein sehr guter Freund war.  
"Vorsicht" schrie Janine mir zu. Puhhh, dachte ich mir.  
Da wär ich doch beinahe gegen einen Pfeiler gerannt.  
Wenn ich sie nicht hätte, würde ich meine meißte Arbeitszeit im Krankenhaus verbringen.  
Wir rasten durch die Straßen von Paris, bis wir endlich zur U-Bahn Station kamen.  
"Noch mal Glück gehabt" keuchte ich, da ich noch außer Atem vom rennen war.  
Ich sollte eindeutig mehr Sport treiben. Ja das würde ich wohl die nächsten Tage in Angriff nehmen, schwor ich mir.  
Die U-Bahn kam gerade zum Stehen und Janine und ich stiegen ein. Wie immer setzten wir uns direkt am Eingang hin.  
"Ich brauch gleich erstmal einen Kaffee" sagte ich immer noch nach Luft schnappend.  
"Ja ich auch." grinste sie mich an.  
Eigentlich war es jeden Morgen das Gleiche.  
Janine holte mich von Zuhause ab, da sie nur drei Straßen weiter wohnte. Wie immer, hatte ich verschlafen, da ich einfach nicht aus diesem weichen, warmen und bequemen Bett kam.  
Dies hatte natürlich zur Folge, dass wir morgens immer durch die Straßen von Paris rennen mussten und ich jedesmal kurz davor war, eine Katastrophe nach der anderen zu bauen, aber da ich ja Janine hatte, passierte mir Gott sei Dank nichts.  
Natürlich holten wir uns jeden Morgen einen Kaffee und Bagels bei unserem Stammcafe um der Ecke von der Arbeit.  
Wir kannten alle schon mit Namen.  
Wenn wir das Cafe betraten, hatte der Besitzer uns schon alles fertig gemacht. Er wusste genau, was wir haben wollten und was wir nach so einem anstrengenden Arbeitsweg auch brauchen würden.  
Wir kamen jeden Tag um die gleiche Zeit dorthin, dank mir. Innerlich musste ich bei diesen Gedanken Grinsen.  
Auch wenn es ziemlich hektisch mit mir sein konnte.  
"Aussteigen" stubste mich Janine an.  
Ich erhob mich und folgte ihr. Nun brauchten wir nicht mehr zu rasen, da die U-Bahn Station nur wenige Minuten von unserer Arbeit entfernt war.  
"Wo warst du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken?" fragte sie mich.  
"Ach ich hab mich gefragt, was ich nur ohne dich machen würde und das unsere morgendlicher Ablauf, immer der gleiche ist" grinste ich.  
Janine musste automatisch mitgrinsen.  
Wir waren einfach ein unschlagbares Team.  
"Guten Morgen Antonio" begrüßten wir den Besitzer unseres Stammcafes.  
"Guten Morgen. Na Bells wieder verschlafen?" zwinkerte Antonio mir zu.  
Ich errötete leicht, wie immer, wenn er dies zu mir sagte. Antonio kannte uns einfach schon zu gut.  
Wir schnappten unser Frühstück, bezahlten schnell und gingen auch schon in Richtung der großen Gebäudes.  
Es war ein sehr großes, helles Gebäude. In dem Gebäude befanden sich 15 Etagen. Janine und ich hatten das Glück, ganz oben arbeiten zu dürfen.  
Gott sei dank, besaß das Gebäude mehrere Aufzüge, sonst würden wir ja nie oben ankommen.  
Unsere Werbeagentur ist einer der erfolgreichsten und angesehnsten in ganz Europa.  
Vor dem Eingang holte ich, wie jeden Morgen, eine Tageszeitung und schon gingen wir hinein.  
"Guten Morgen ihr zwei" begüßte uns Paul vom Empfang.  
Wir begrüßten ihn ebenfalls und lächelten ihn, wie immer, ganz lieb an.  
Paul war der Engel unserer Firma. Er hatte für jeden ein offenes Ohr und alle mochten ihn sehr.  
Als wir endlich oben ankamen, begrüßte uns auch schon unser Chef Mr Olsen.  
"Guten Morgen. Wie geht es euch?" fragte er uns, wie immer.  
"Gut" antworteten wir im Chor.  
"Ms Swan, kann ich sie gleich eben sprechen?" fragte er mich. Ich nickte und gab Janine meine Sachen, die sie mit in unser Büro nehmen würde.  
Dann folgte ich Mr Olsen in sein großes, helles Büro. (A/N ist ein typisches Büro, wie man es aus Filmen usw kennt)  
"Setzen sie sich bitte" sagte er höflich.  
Nanu, was wollte er denn jetzt?  
Ich setzte mich hin und wartete darauf, dass er endlich mit der Sprache raus rücken würde.  
"Wie weit sind sie?" fragte er mich interessiert.  
Ach das meint er. Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen.  
"Also Ms Miller (A/N das ist Janine) und ich haben schon alles zusammen gestellt. Wir brauchen nur noch ein passendes Model und einen geeigneten Ort. Ich dachte an einen Ort in den USA.  
Schließlich wollen wir ja den amerikanischen Markt erobern und deren Marktführer" schilderte ich ihm unseren aktuellen Stand.  
"Das klingt ja fabelhaft. Also um den Ort mach ich mir Gedanken und ein geeignetes Model, für das Werbeplakat hab ich auch schon in Aussicht." erklärte er mir.  
Verdutzt schaute ich ihn an. Wie hatte er das denn so schnell hinbekommen?  
"Und das wäre?" fragte ich zögerlich.  
Der Blick, den er drauf hatte, würde nichts gutes bedeuten. So viel stand fest. Ich kannte diesen Blick.  
"Ach Ms Swan. Sie werden das Model. Sie sind das Gesicht der folgenden Werbecampagne." strahlte Mr Olsen mich an.  
"Aber Mr Olsen. Da gibt es doch weit aus bessere Models." versuchte ich mich raus zu reden.  
"Nein nein Ms Swan. Sie sind perfekt dafür. Keine Widerrede" machte er meine Ausredekünste zu nichte.  
Na super. Wieder einmal kam ich nicht drum rum.  
Anscheinend war es noch nicht schlimm genug, dass ich in halb Paris, die Werbeflächen mit meinem Gesicht und meinem Namen füllte.  
Nein diesmal musste es auch noch in den USA sein.  
Aber wo?  
"Wo geht denn meine Reise hin?" fragte ich neugierig weiter.  
An Diskussionen war eh nicht mehr zu denken.  
"In La Push wird das Fotoshooting statt finden. Da gibt es wundervolle Strände und andere Kulissen, hab ich mir sagen lassen." schwärmte er.  
Ich musste erst mal schlucken, als ich den Namen gehört hatte. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein.  
Sollte das Zufall sein?  
Ich würde nach vielen Jahren meine Eltern wieder sehen können. Auch wenn es nur für ein, zwei Tage sein würde.  
Freude machte sich in mir breit und nun konnte ich es wirklich nicht mehr erwarten.  
"Wann geht es los?" strahlte ich Mr Olsen an. Er wusste natürlich nicht, dass meine Eltern in Forks wohnten beziehungsweise in der Nähe von La Push.  
Ich hatte nie viel über meine Vergangenheit gesprochen. Ich wollte damit abschließen und das hatte ich auch, in meinen Augen, erfolgreich getan.  
"Morgen früh werden sie von unserem Chaffeur abgeholt. So gegen neun Uhr. Er bringt sie dann zum Flughafen. Sie werden in Seattle landen und können sich am besten in der Nähe von La Push ein Hotel suchen. Wie immer übernehmen wir die Reisekosten und alles drum und dran. Sie werden mindestens drei Tage dort bleiben. So können sie den Ort noch ein bisschen besser kennen lernen und mir ausführlich Bericht erstatten." grinste er mich an.  
Ich wusste, was diese Worte bedeuten sollten. Es hieß so viel wie. Ein Tag arbeiten, die anderen beiden Tage erholen und shoppen gehen. So war es bis jetzt immer gewesen, wenn ich in eine andere Stadt oder anderes Land fliegen musste.  
"Danke" sagte ich und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Mr Olsen noch was sagen wollte.  
"Packen sie alles zusammen und stellen sie es für Emilio bereit, damit er das alles morgen noch zum Flughafen mitnehmen kann. Dann fahren sie nach Hause und packen" grinste er mich an.  
Ich verabschiedete mich und ging in Janines und mein Büro.  
Dort erzählte ich ihr alles und machte mich dann auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Natürlich hatte ich vorher noch alles zusammen gesucht und mich von Janine noch verabschiedet.  
Ich musste immer allein fliegen, nur selten durfte Janine mit, da sie auch noch an andere wichtige Projekte arbeiten musste.  
In Gedanken versunken betrat ich Jakes und meine Wohnung. Jake war noch auf der Arbeit.  
Also ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und packte schnell ein paar warme Sachen ein. Ich wusste ja, dass es in Forks nicht wirklich warm war und wenn ich jetzt schon an das Shooting dachte, fror ich noch mehr.  
Aber ich war halt ein Profi und musste einfach die Zähne zusammen beißen.  
Forks. Bei diesen Gedanken freute ich mich so sehr, wieder dahin zu kommen, aber irgendwie hatte ich auch Angst. Nicht wirklich Angst, denn es war ein anderes unbeschreibliches Gefühl, das ich mit Forks in Verbindung brachte. Aber ich wusste nicht mehr was.  
Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen, Bella, befahl mir meine Innere Stimme.  
Ja ich hatte damit abgeschlossen und sollte nicht mehr daran denken.  
Also legte ich mich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. So früh war ich eigentlich noch nie zuhause und deswegen wusste ich nun auch nichts mit meiner Zeit anzufangen.  
"Schatz, wach auf" wurde ich sanft geweckt. War ich etwa eingeschlafen?  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich ein Auge und sah Jake vor mir.  
"Ohh, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein" sagte ich nur und schaute auf die Uhr.  
Was schon 19 Uhr.  
"Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Jake mich besorgt.  
"Doch, ich konnte heute nur schon eher gehen, weil ich morgen früh nach La Push muss für drei Tage." erklärte ich ihm.  
Er mochte es nicht, wenn ich verreisen musste, was ich gut verstehen konnte, aber jedesmal, wenn er sah, wie glücklich mein Job mich machte, freute er sich doch.  
Ich erzählte ihm noch alles und dann machte ich für uns Abendessen. Danach kuschelten wir noch ein bisschen, ehe ich auch schon wieder ins Bett gehen musste.  
Gemeinsam schliefen wir ein, aber das komische Gefühl ging einfach nicht weg.  
Mein Wecker holte mich unsanft aus meinem traumlosen Schlaf. 7 Uhr.  
Ich stand auf, ging duschen, frühstückte schnell und dann klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.  
"Schatz ich muss jetzt los" sagte ich Jake.  
Schnell kam er angelaufen, gab mir noch einen zärtlichen Kuss und umarmte mich.  
"Ich liebe und vermisse dich" flüsterte er.  
"Ich dich auch" erwiderte ich und öffnete die Tür.  
"Morgen Emilio" begrüßte ich den Chaffeur und ging schon auf die kleine Limousine zu.  
Emilio hielt mir die Tür auf und verstaute mein Gepäck.  
Meine Eltern hatte ich nicht angerufen, da ich sie überraschen wollte.  
Ich wusste, dass sie im Moment zuhause waren, da wir noch vor ein paar Tagen telefoniert hatten.  
Am Flughafen angekommen, checkte ich ein und begab mich zu meinem Gate. Lange musste ich nicht warten und dann sass ich auch schon im Flugzeug und war unterwegs nach Forks.  
Wie lang war ich nicht mehr dort?  
14 oder 15 Jahre.  
Ja solange war es her, dass ich dort gewesen war. Meine Eltern hatte ich nun über ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und dieses komische Gefühl machte sich wieder in mir breit.  
Automatisch strich ich über mein Handgelenkt, an der ich mittlerweile wieder dieses Armband trug. Ich hatte es in einer meiner Kisten gefunden und fand es so schön, dass ich es unbedingt wieder tragen wollte.  
Doch wieso strich ich mir denn jetzt darüber?  
"Bitte legen sie die Gurte an. Wir landen in wenige Minuten." wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Wie wir waren schon da? War ich so tief in meine Gedanken versunken, dass ich jegliches Zeitgefühl vergessen hatte?  
Ich verließ das Flugzeug, holte mein Gepäck und suchte mir ein Taxi. Sofort merkte ich den Unterschied zu Paris. Dort war es im Moment um einiges wärmer als hier.  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich ein Taxi gefunden. Ich erklärte dem Taxifahrer den Weg zu meinen Eltern. Hoffentlich waren sie auch da und nicht einkaufen oder bei Freunden.  
Ich betrachtete die Umgebung um mich herum genau. Eigentlich hatte sich nicht viel verändert, aber genauere Erinnerungen hatte ich auch nicht mehr an Forks, da ich damals noch ziemlich jung und klein war.  
Wir fuhren an dem Stadtschild von Forks vorbei. Bald würden wir da sein.  
Wie sie wohl reagieren würden?  
Na hoffentlich würden sie sich freuen.  
"Miss. Da wären wir" holte mich der Taxifahrer aus meinen Gedanken. Wieso war ich denn heute nur so in meinen Gedanken versunken?  
Das hatte ich doch schon lang nicht mehr, dass ich immer über alles grübeln musste.  
Ich holte mein Gepäck raus und lief die Einfahrt hoch. An das Haus konnte ich mich auch nur noch verschwommen erinnern. Meine Eltern wollten wieder in das gleiche Haus, wie damals ziehen, da es immer noch leer stand. Sie mussten allerdings einiges verändern und renovieren, aber daran hatten sie wirklich viel Spaß, wie meine Mum mir am Telefon berichtet hatte.  
Ich klopfte zwei mal und wartete.  
"Komme gleich" ertönte es.  
Die Tür ging auf und meine Mum starrte mich verwundert an.  
"Bella, bist du es?" fragte Mum mich.  
Wer sollte es auch sonst sein, dachte ich mir.  
"Ja" entgegnete ich ihr und fiel ihr dann um den Hals.  
"Was machst du hier? Wie geht es dir? Wo ist Jake? Ist was passiert?" schoss es aus ihr raus.  
Ja so kannte ich meine durchgeknallte Mum.  
Nachdem wir nun drinnen waren, erzählte ich ihr alles in der Kurzfassung. Dad war noch arbeiten und ich musste auch bald los. Wir hatten noch recht früh, da der Flug nicht so lange gedauert hatte.  
Mein Handy vibrierte und der Fotograf war dran. Wir besprachen alles und machten einen Treffpunkt aus.  
"Mum, kann ich dein Auto haben?" fragte ich sie unsicher.  
Ich hatte einen Führerschein, aber in Paris brauchte man kein Auto, da man dort eh nie einen Parkplatz bekommen würde und regelmäßig Busse und Bahnen fuhren.  
"Aber klar Schatz" sagte sie und dann machte ich mich auch schon auf den Weg nach La Push.  
Wir wollten uns an den Klippen treffen, da heute gutes Wetter war und der Hintergrund perfekt für die Campagne war.  
"Hallo Ms Swan" begrüßte mich der Fotograf.  
"Hallo" lächelte ich ihn an. So sehr ich es auch hasste, gleich vor der Kamera stehen zu müssen, so sehr liebte ich es auch.  
Ein Widerspruch in sich, aber es machte mich irgendwie glücklich. Auch wenn mir immer noch was fehlte.  
Wir machten die Fotos für unseren Energy Drink, den wir hier vermarkten wollten und dazu brauchten wir das einfach alles. Ich musste mal einen Bikini tragen, aber auch was sportliches und elegantes. Es sollte zu allen Lebenslagen passen, da man sich immer fit und wach fühlen sollte.  
Während des Shootings wurde ich allerdings abgelenkt. Nicht weit von uns entfernt saß ein Junge. Er hatte bronzefarbenes Haar, war schlacksig und hatte einen guten Oberkörper, dass konnte man durch seine Kleidung beziehungsweise durch sein Shirt sehen, dass sich perfekt an ihn schmiegte.  
Irgendwie sah er so traurig aus. Sofort hatte ich das Bedürfnis zu ihn zu gehen und ihn zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Aber irgendwas in mir weigerte sich.  
Dieses komische Gefühl von gestern und heute Morgen meldete sich wieder. Doch wieso kam es denn wieder?  
Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?  
Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von diesem Jungen lassen. Irgendwie tat er mir leid, aber wieso sollte ich denn mit einen Fremden Mitleid haben?  
"Noch ein Foto, dann haben wir alles im Kasten" unterbrach der Fotograf meine Gedanken.  
Schnell schoß er noch das letzte Foto.  
"Das war einfach wieder klasse. Wie immer. Die Plakate werden der Hit und das Getränk auch" lobte er mich und dann fuhr er auch schon wieder, nachdem er alles abgebaut hatte.  
Über meinen Bikini zog ich mir schnell eine Jeans und eine Strickjacke, dessen Ärmel ich hoch gekrämpelt hatte über.  
Sollte ich nicht vielleicht doch zu ihm rüber gehen?  
Nein Bella, wer weiß, was das für einer ist, dachte ich mir.  
Sofort schossen mir wieder die Erinnerungen mit Mike hoch.  
Nein! Daran will ich nicht denken! ermahnte ich mich selbst.  
Ich merkte gar nicht, dass ich dem Jungen schon näher gekommen war. Irgendwie zog er mich magisch an. Wieder glitt meine Hand über das Armband und ich wusste nicht wieso.  
Nur noch wenige Meter trennten mich von ihm. Er hatte mich anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt, da er immer noch gedankenverloren auf das Meer schaute.  
"Ähm entschuldigung" stotterte ich vor mich hin.  
Keine Reaktion.  
Vielleicht hatte er mich ja nicht gehört.  
Ich ging einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.  
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte ich mit sicherer Stimme diesmal und etwas lauter.  
Diesmal schien er mich gehört zu haben.  
Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um. Sein Blick war undefinierbar. Seine Augen waren ohne jeglichen Ausdruck.  
Was war nur mit ihm los?  
"Wieso fragst du?" fragte er mich.  
Diese Stimme, sie war irgendwie so vertraut, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Einen traurigen Ton konnte man heraushören.  
Wieso war er denn nur so traurig? Ich verpürte den Drang, ihn in meine Arme zu nehmen, aber verbot es mir sofort.  
Immerhin kannte ich ihn ja nicht.  
"Du siehst so traurig aus" stellte ich fest.  
Er musterte mich genau. Dann blieb sein Blick auf meinem Arm hängen.  
"Was so spät schon. Ich muss los" sagte er noch und war dann auch schon verschwunden.  
Verdattert blieb ich stehen. Was war denn das jetzt bitte schön?  
Erst sitzt er da so traurig rum und dann, wie von der Tarantel gestochen springt er auf und ist weg.  
Versteh mal bitte einer die Männer.  
Nachdem ich mich ein bisschen beruhigt hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinen Eltern.  
Bei meinen Eltern angekommen, aßen wir noch zusammen zu Abend, redeten noch ein bisschen und dann verschwand ich ins Gäsetezimmer, dass sie aus meinen Zimmer gemacht hatten.  
Meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu diesen Jungen.  
Wieso hatte ich keine Angst ihn anzureden?  
Wieso zog er mich so magisch an?  
Alles war irgendwie so vertraut, aber irgendwie auch nicht.  
Was ist nur los mit dir Bella? fragte ich mich selbst.  
Dieses komische Gefühl machte sich wieder in mir breit. Ich grübelte noch eine Weile nach, bis ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.  
Die anderen beiden Tage, verbrachte ich mit meinen Eltern. Allerdings konnte ich mich nicht hundertprozentig auf meine Umwelt konzentrieren.  
Seitdem ich diesem Jungen begegnet war, hatte sich einiges verändert. Aber was hatte sich eigentlich verändert?  
Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten?  
Das komische Gefühl ging auch nicht mehr weg.  
Selbst als ich Forks und die USA wieder verlassen hatte, begleitete es mich immer noch.  
Kurz bevor ich vor Jakes und meiner Wohnung stand, merkte ich, wie ich gar nicht rein gehen wollte.  
Doch wieso wollte ich es nicht?  
Plötzlich stellte ich meine Gefühle zu Jake in Frage, aber wieso das auf einmal?  
Wieso kam es so plötzlich und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich vor unserer Haustür stand?  
Bilder spielten sich in meinem Kopf ab, aber Jake war nicht zu sehen, sondern dieser Junge von La Push.  
Meine Gefühle spielten Achterbahn.  
Was sollte ich denn jetzt nur machen?  
Sollte ich diesen Jungen suchen?  
Bella, er ist doch nur irgend so ein Junge, redete ich mir ein.  
Doch es half nichts.  
Das kannst du Jake nicht antun, schallte es in mir wieder. Und das stimmte auch. Ich musste erstmal so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung.

**Wieso empfand ich solch eine Anziehungskraft für diesen Jungen?  
Wieso musste ich automatisch über dieses Armband gehen, wenn ich an ihn dachte?  
Wieso dachte ich überhaupt an ihn?  
Was hatte er nur mit mir gemacht?  
Irgendwas schien uns zu verbinden, aber ich wusste nicht was.**


	10. Entscheidungen fällen

Entscheidungen fällen

Edwards Sicht:

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere.  
Jeden Tag dasselbe, dasselbe Leben, derselbe Alltag.  
Fast zu früh am morgen läutete der wecker.  
Ich sah auf die uhr und fuhr mit einem satz aus dem bett.  
Verdammt es ist schon 5.30 Uhr, in einer halben stunde musste ich in der arbeit sein, wieso musste ich auch immer verschlafen.  
So schnell ich konnte suchte ich mir meine Sachen zusammen und zog mich an.  
Ich musste ja nie viel mitnehmen, das meiste war auf der arbeit, mein Kittel und mein Koffer waren immer dort. Dadurch das mein Vater im selben Krankenhaus arbeitete mussten wir nie zwei mit nachhause nehmen.  
Ich musste mich nun wirklich beeilen um noch rechtzeitig zu kommen. In letzter zeit ist mir das schon zu oft passiert.  
5.50, jetzt wird's brennslich.  
Mit meinem Autor raste ich los und musste höllisch aufpassen um keinen Unfall zu bauen.  
Ich wollte gerade in die letzte Kreuzung einfahren als ich das Auto das von rechts kam zu spät bemerkte.  
Einen Moment dachte ich schon das sei mein ende, aber dann besann ich mich eines besseren und stieg die bremse in den Boden.  
Kurz vor dem anderen wagen blieb ich stehen. Ich stieg aus um nachzusehen ob ihnen auch nicht fehlte.  
„Es tut mir so Leid. Ist alles in Ordnung bei ihnen?" fragte ich schnell den man am Steuer. Er sag nur geschockt auf die Rückbank.  
Dann bemerkte ich die Frau die hinten „lag".  
Verdammt, sie ist schwanger und ich renne ihnen ins Auto. Du Idiot.  
„fahren sie hinter mir her ins Krankenhaus." Gab ich ihm die Anweisung, er nickte, und rannte zurück zum Auto.  
Ich startete das Auto und fuhr so schnell es ging ins Krankenhaus. Heute war es mir egal ob ich zu spät komme.  
Hinter rum waren die Parkplätze, ich fuhr zu meinem reservieren platz und stieg sofort aus.  
Am Vordereingang, wurde der Frau schon aus dem Auto geholfen.  
Drinnen ging ich zum meinem Spinnt und zog mich schnell um.

Mein weißer Kittel, der mir bis zu meinen Knieen ging, wartete schon auf mich. Auf der rechten Brusttasche war mein Name aufgestickt, so wusste jeder, wem dieser Kittel gehörte.

Als ich zurück kam standen sie an der Rezeption.  
Was macht Schwester Barbara da noch so lang? Sieht sie denn nicht dass sie ein Notfall war?  
Ich ging zu ihnen und schaute zu ihr.  
„Schwester Barbara?" fragte ich sie mit unschuldiger Mine.  
Sie sah hoch und schenkte mir ein lächeln.  
„Was kann ich für sie tun Dr. Cullen?"  
„Wir brauchen hier so schnell es geht einen Rollstuhl, sehen sie das nicht!"  
Sie sah mich erschrocken an. Damm bemerkte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah das mein Vater hinter mir stand und mich musterte.

„Edward was ist hier los? Wir sind hier in einem Krankenhaus nicht im Flohzirkus."  
Dann bemerkte er denn Man mit seiner Frau, jetzt erkannte er wohl das Problem.  
„Barbara, einen Rollstuhl sofort." Sagte er bestimmend.  
Schnell stand sie auf und suchte in den Gängen nach einem.  
Sie kam zurück und brachte die Frau in den Kreissaal.  
Ich beruhigte mich wieder.  
„Edward", begann er zu reden." Du kannst dir nicht solche Fehltritte erlauben. Du bist einer der besten Ärzte hier und ein Vorbild für die Jüngeren. Lass dich nicht von Kleinigkeiten aus der ruhe bringen und verschaffe dir Respekt."  
„Ich weiß dass du recht hast, aber im Moment kann ich mich irgendwie nicht richtig konzentrieren. Aber ich weiß nicht wieso?"  
Während des Gespräch gingen wir zur Aufgabenwand. Ich musste ja noch wissen welche Patienten ich heute bereuen musste.  
Er sah mich traurig an.  
„Liegt es immer noch an Jessica? Ihr Tod liegt jetzt schon ein Jahr zurück. Du solltest loslassen."  
„Nein, es liegt nicht daran, es ist nur ein Gefühl das ich schon länger mit mir rum trage. Aber ich kann es nicht erklären."  
An der Tafel angekommen sah ich schon, heute hatte ich hauptsächlich Visiten in Aussicht.

Mrs. Austin Urin Probe Endoskopie Gespräch

Mrs. Collin Röntgen Gespräch

Mr. Brand Nachuntersuchung Gespräch

Mr. Miller Operations- Erklärung Narkosevorbereitung

Mr. Hohle Blinddarm Operation Nachuntersuchung

„Ich sollte mich lieber mal an die Arbeit machen, bevor der Chef noch merkt dass ich schon wieder zu spät war." Sagte ich und ging noch mal zurück um mir die unterlagen der einzelnen Personen geben zu lassen.  
Schwester Clarissa hatte schon alles für mich bereit gelegt.  
Mein erster Stopp war also Mrs. Austin, sie musste nach ihrer Nieren Op noch mal eine Endoskopie über sich ergehen lassen.  
Ich musste feststellen ob alles wieder seinen gerechten gang ging.(A/N so das war bei meiner Mam so schlimm, da haben die Ärzte doch glatt den Harnleiter zugenäht! Die musste ein 2tes mal operiert werden damit die das wieder hinkriegen! Damit war sie dann schon wieder fast zwei Monate im Krankenhaus! Da sieht man's mal wieder!).  
Die Endoskopie dauerte nicht lange und das Gespräch mit ihr war sehr ruhig und befriedigend.  
Es war immer schön jemanden eine gute Nachricht überbringen zu können. Weil sie uns bald verlassen konnte.  
Trotzdem zog sich der Vormittag, nur schleppend voran.  
Ich wollte grade nach meinem nächsten Patienten sehn, als ich am Kreissaal vorbei kam.  
Sollte ich mal nach ihnen sehn?  
Ich entschied quasi aus den bauch heraus und ging hinein.  
Über all sah ich nach, nach einer Ewigkeit hatte ich sie gefunden.  
Sie lag in einem Einzelzimmer und hatte ein kleines Bündel in ihrem Armen und er stand an ihrer seite.  
Sie sahen glücklich aus.  
Ich wollte grade wieder gehen als sie mich durch das kleine Fenster bemerkte.  
Sie winkte mich zu ihnen ins Zimmer.  
„Guten Tag, ich wollte sie nicht stören. Ich wollte nur mal sehn wie es ihnen denn geht.  
Übrigens Herzlichen Glückwunsch."  
„Dankeschön, es ist ein Junge aber wir können uns einfach für keinen Namen entscheiden."  
„Oh, naja sie werden schon noch den richtigen finde.." sagte ich noch und wollte schon gehen als sie mich zurück rief: „warten sie noch Dr." „Ja, ist noch etwas?"  
„Ich würde gerne wissen wie sie heißen?"  
Wieso wollte sie denn das wissen?  
Sie wollte doch wohl nicht im ernst ihr Kind nach mir benennen, der dem er es fast zu verdanken hatte das er überhaupt nicht geboren hätte können.  
„Ich heiße Edward, aber bitte suche sie weiter einen Namen, geben sie ihn einen anderen, nicht den meinen."  
„Nein, mit gefällt Edward. Und was hältst du davon?" fragte sie ihren Mann. Er nickte er nur zu.  
„Dann nennen wir ihn auch so."  
Ich ging aus dem Zimmer und wieder zu meinem nächsten Patienten, da bemerkte ich das mir seine unterlagen fehlten.  
Ich ging wieder den weg zurück um sie mir zu holen aber sie war nicht da.  
„Ich glaube ihr Vater hatt sie vorhin geholt? Sie könnte ihn seinem Büro liegen?" erzählte mir Schwester Beatrice.  
Also musste ich wohl zu seinem Büro gehen um sie mir zu holen.  
Dort angekommen ging ich zu seinem Schreibtisch und suchte in allen Schubladen.  
Aber dann entdeckte ich etwas anderes, vielleicht viel Wichtigeres für mich.  
Briefe.  
Und zwar nicht irgendwelche Briefe, sondern Briefe von Bella!  
Das konnte doch nicht sein, sie hatte also doch an mich gedacht, all die zeit hatte ich geglaubt ich bin ihr egal geworden.  
Aber wieso waren die hier und ich hatte sie nie erhallten?  
Dann fand ich einen kleinen Zettel, er war von Esme, meiner Mutter.

_Liebster Carlisle,_

_Bella hat Briefe an Edward geschickt, aber ich und ihre Eltern hielten es für das beste_  
_sie keinen Kontakt mehr haben zu lassen._  
_Vielleicht, könnten sie so über den verlust ihrer Freundschaft und des andern hinweg kommen._  
_Bitte, verstecke die Briefe in deinem Büro im Krankenhaus wo Edward sie hoffentlich nie finden wird._

_In Liebe deine_  
_Esme_

Ich las das und konnte einfach nicht glauben was sie getan hatten,  
Sie hatten Bella und mich zuerst getrennt und dann haben sie einfach ihre Briefe abgefangen.  
Mit den Briefen in der ahnd ging ich nach draußen in den Gang.  
Was sollte ich jetzt machen?  
Diese Frage konnte ich mir Eigentlich sparen.  
Ich wusste die antwort schon.

Ich würde, nein ich musste gehen und sie suchen, egal was kommt.  
Da kam auch schon meine Rettung um die ecke Dr. Stephans.  
„Dr. Stephans, ich müsste sie bitte diese Op für mich zu übernehmen, ich habe da einen unaufschiebbaren Notfall zu erledigen. Ich steh in ihrer schuld."  
Sagte ich zu ihm so schnell dass er nichts dazu sagen konnte.  
An meinem Auto holte ich mein Handy raus und buchte den nächsten Flug nach London.  
Ich hatte grade noch genug zeit um nach hause zu fahren um noch ein paar Sachen einzupacken.  
Ich war schneller fertig als ich zu hoffen wagte, ich hatte nur glück das niemand zu hause war.  
Ich musste Esme zumindest schreiben was ich vorhatte.

_Meine geliebte Familie,_

_Ich habe die Briefe in Dads Büro gefunden, ihr habt mir jahrelang weiß gemacht das Bella nicht mehr an mich gedacht hat, das hatte sie sehr wohl._  
_Ich weiß wieso ihr das getan habt und dafür bin ich auch dankbar._  
_Aber heute muss ich mich auf die suche nach ihr machen_  
_Ich muss sie wieder sehen._

_In liebe euer_  
_Edward_

Ich legte den Brief in die Küche.  
Hier würde ihm Esme nach dem einkaufen finden.  
Ich hasste mich dafür was ihr antat, aber ich musste gehen.  
Ich wusste einen anderen weg.  
Ich hatte noch zeit, also beschloss ich zu meiner lieblingsstelle an der Klippe zu gehen.  
Als ich da war setze ich mich wieder auf einen Felsen.  
Was wenn ich sie nicht finden würde?  
Was wenn sie mich nicht wieder erkennt oder ich sie?  
Ich wurde traurig au diese Gedanken, so dass ich erst zu spät merkte dass sich mir jemand nähert.  
Vielleicht geht sie ja wieder wenn ich sie nicht beachte.  
Ich starrte immer nur auf die weite des Meeres.  
Und dann wusste ich das ich sie finden würde ganz bestimmt.  
"Ähm Entschuldigung" stotterte sie mich dann an.  
Nicht reagieren, aber diese stimme sie war mir so bekannt aber woher nur?  
Sie kam langsam auf mich zu, sie war unsicher.  
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie mich mit etwas festerer stimme  
Was sollte ich den darauf antworten?  
Aber warum macht sie sich denn Gedanken darüber.  
Langsam hob ich den kopf um sie doch mal anzusehen aber ich sah nichts.  
"Wieso fragst du?" fragte ich sie.

"Du siehst so traurig aus" stellte sie fest.  
Immer noch kannte ich diese stimme, aber woher, woher nur.  
Ich sah sie mir genauer an, ihre schönen schokobraunen haare und ihre augen sahen mich fragend an.  
Ich sah das sie ein freundschafstband trug, aber woher kannte ich es?  
Mein blick schweifte zu ihrer silbernen armbanduhr.  
Was schon so spät!  
Ich verpasse noch meinen Flug!  
"Was so spät schon. Ich muss los" sagte ich noch schnell zu ihr und verschwand zu meinem Auto.  
Ich schaffte es grade noch so zum einchecken.  
Im Flugzeug sah ich mir die Briefe mal etwas genauer an.  
Mein herz wurde schwer die dem was sie mir alles anvertraut oder was sie alles gefragt hätte.  
Ein Satz brannte sich ein in meinem Gedächtnis.

_„….Edward da du mich anscheinend schon völlig zu vergessen scheinst werde ich aufhören dir Briefe zu schicken.  
Ich ertrage es nicht mehr zu warten auf etwas das sowieso nicht kommen wird.  
Wieso hast du unsere versprechen gebrochen immer füreinander da zu sein?  
Wieso sag es mir? ..."_

Denn ganzen Flug über musste ich an diese Zeilen und an diese Mädchen von der Klippe denken.  
Aber wieso nur?  
Was war so besonderes an ihr?  
Sie hatte mich angezogen mit ihren schönes schokoladenen augen.  
Würde ich sie je wiedersehen?  
Ober gar Bella jemals wieder finden?


	11. Wieso?

**Wieso? **

**Bellas Sicht:**

Ich stand immer noch vor unserer Wohnungstür.  
Was sollte ich nur machen?  
Ich kramte in meiner Handtasche nach meinem Wohnungsschlüssel. Wie immer fand ich ihn nicht.  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür.  
"Schatz. Du bist ja wieder da" sagte Jake begeistert und schloß mich in seine Arme.  
Ich merkte sofort, dass es nicht so wie sonst war. Es war anders.  
Doch wieso war denn auf einmal alles anders?  
Was hatte sich in den letzten Tagen verändert?  
Eigentlich nichts. Ich war, wie so oft, beruflich unterwegs gewesen. Hatte, wie immer, meinen Job professionel erledigt. Und ich hatte, wie immer, viele Menschen getroffen.  
Naja viele Menschen war übertrieben. Ich hatte einen besonderen Menschen getroffen. Aber wieso war er so besonders?  
Wieso warf mich dieser Junge so aus der Bahn?  
Wieso fühlte ich mich von ihm nur so angezogen?  
Ich kannte ihn doch gar nicht. Aber mein Gefühl sagte mir was anderes.  
"Bella, träumst du?" holte mich Jake aus meinen Gedanken zurück.  
"Ohhh, entschuldige. Ich bin müde. Es waren anstrengende Tage gewesen" log ich und ging rein.  
"Du solltest dich ein bisschen erholen mein Schatz. Ich wollt eigentlich nach Seth. Wir wollten uns ein Baseballspiel anschaun." erklärte er mir.  
"Viel Spaß und grüß Seth von mir" wünschte ich ihm und versuchte zu Lächeln.  
Es muss wohl sehr gequält ausgesehen haben, denn es fühlte sich so an.  
Ich brachte meine Koffer ins Schlafzimmer.  
"Tschüß Schatz" rief Jake und ich hörte, wie die Wohnungstür sich schloss.  
Nun war ich wieder allein.  
Meine Gedanken wollten wieder zu diesem Jungen abschweifen, aber ich versuchte krampfhaft an was anderes zu denken.  
Also beschloß ich erstmal duschen zu gehen.  
Das heiße Wasser entspannte meine Muskeln und ich fühlte mich wieder ein Stückchen besser.  
Ich wickelte mir ein Handtuch um meinen nassen Körper und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich mich aufs Bett fallen ließ.  
Automatisch musste ich wieder an diesen Jungen von den Klippen denken. Wie oft hatte ich heute schon an ihn gedacht?  
Eigentlich die ganze Zeit.  
Immer wieder fragte ich mich, wieso ich an ihn denken musste.  
Aber ich fand keine Antwort.  
Und wieso waren meine Gefühle für Jake auf einmal anders?  
Ich liebte ihn doch. Oder hatte sich das in den letzten Tagen geändert?  
Ich hatte Jake so viel zu verdanken.  
Er hatte mich damals quasie gerettet, wieder aufgebaut, mir geholfen damit fertig zu werden.  
Ich war Jake dafür unendlich dankbar. Aber war ich nur aus Dankbarkeit mit ihm zusammen?  
War ich denn nie glücklich gewesen?  
Ich wusste immer, dass mir irgendwas fehlte, aber ich konnte mir einfach nicht erklären, was mir fehlte.  
Doch wo ich diesen Jungen mit seinem bronzefarbenen Haar und diesen wunderschönen grünen Augen gesehen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich irgendwie glücklich war.  
Doch wieso war ich in diesem kurzen Moment glücklich?  
Was hatte das alles mit diesem Jungen zu tun?  
Immer wieder, wiederholten sich die Fragen, aber wie sollte ich heraus finden, was das alles mit diesem Jungen zu tun hatte?  
Wie?  
Ich wusste es nicht. Und dieses Gefühl machte mich traurig.  
Doch was sollte ich denn verdammt noch mal jetzt machen?  
Einfach so tun, als wäre nichts passiert? Konnte ich das denn überhaupt?  
Ich musste es wenigstens versuchen, sonst würde ich es nie erfahren.  
Langsam wurde ich müde und glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

"Schatz aufstehen" flüsterte eine vertraute Stimme. Es war Jake.  
Er strich mit seiner Hand sanft über meinen Arm. Doch es fühlte sich nicht wie immer an. Ich spürte nicht dieses Gefühl, wie ich es sonst gespürt hatte.  
Dieses Kribbeln war einfach weg, war es denn jemals schonmal da?  
Ich zweifelte an mir und meinen Gefühlen.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen nicht. Denn ich wollte nicht, dass Jake sieht, wie ich mich fühle.  
Doch was wollte ich denn überhaupt?  
Allein sein, ich musste erstmal allein sein und über meine Gefühle im Klaren werden. Eine andere Wahl hatte ich nicht.  
"Schatz?" fragte Jake wieder und holte mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken.  
"Morgen" murmelte ich, denn länger konnte ich ihn einfach nicht warten lassen.  
"Na Schlafmütze, gut geschlafen?" fragte er mich.  
"Ja wunderbar" antwortete ich ihm. Doch wie hatte ich eigentlich geschlafen? Ich wusste es nicht.  
Dann stand ich auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich sprang schnell unter die Dusche und zog mich anschließend an.  
"Frühstück ist fertig" rief Jake aus der Küche.  
In der ganzen Wohnung roch es schon nach Kaffee. Ja Kaffee brauchte ich jetzt auf jeden fall.  
Ich schlenderte in die Küche. Jake hatte den Frühstückstisch gedeckt. Doch ich hatte kein Hunger.  
Heute musste ich nicht arbeiten, da ich ja gestern erst nach Hause gekommen war.  
"Ich muss jetzt los Schatz. Wollen wir heute Abend essen gehen?" lächelte mich Jake an.  
"Ja mal schaun, was ich noch alles zu tun hab" log ich. Hoffnung konnte ich ihm jetzt nicht machen, weil ich mir einfach so unsicher war.  
Jake gab mir noch einen zärtlichen Kuss und war dann auch schon weg.  
Wieder spürte ich nichts und wieder fragte ich mich, wieso?  
Ich trank meinen Kaffee und schaute mir die Wohnung an. Wieso fühlte ich mich denn jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr wohl hier?  
Bella, wieso stellst du wegen diesem Jungen alles in Frage? schallte es in mir.  
Verzweiflung machte sich in mir breit.  
Jetzt musste ich handeln. Wie gut, dass ich meinen Koffer noch nicht aus gepackt hatte, denn ich musste hier weg. Ich brauchte einfach den Abstand.  
Ich rief meinen Chef auf der Arbeit an und nahm mir ein paar Tage frei. Wie immer hatte er nichts dagegen, besonders, weil ich einen guten Job in Forks gemacht hatte.  
Ich schrieb Jake einen Brief, damit er sich keine Sorgen machen musste.

_Lieber Jake,_

_wenn du nach Hause kommst, bin ich nicht mehr da._  
_Ich brauche ein paar Tage für mich._  
_Ich muss über einiges nachdenken._  
_Wo ich sein werde, weiß ich noch nicht._  
_Aber ich werde wiederkommen._

_Bella_

*Ich liebe dich* konnte ich ihm nicht schreiben, da ich einfach nicht wusste, ob es noch passen würde.  
Ob es noch meinen Gefühlen für Jake entsprechen würde.  
Ich fuhr zum Flughafen und ging in ein Reisebüro.  
Nun brauchte ich einen Last - Minute - Flug.  
Doch wohin wollte ich denn?  
Die Berge? Nein, ich hatte genug von der Kälte.  
Ans Meer? Nein das spiegelte eindeutig nicht meine Gefühlslage wieder.  
Ahhh eine Mischung aus beidem brauchte ich jetzt.  
Und was wäre dafür perfekter geeignet, als die Schweiz?  
"Wo wollen sie denn hin Miss?" fragte mich die Beraterin.  
"In die Schweiz" antwortete ich ihr.  
"Ein bestimmtes Ziel?" bohrte sie weiter.  
"Ja ich möchte gerne zum Lago Maggiore" beantwortete ich ihr, ihre weitere Frage. (A/N früher war ich jedes Jahr dort und es ist einfach traumhaft schön da)  
"Welches Hotel Miss?" fragte sie weiter.  
"Ich werd mir da was suchen" beantwortete ich ihr wieder.  
Ich kam mir vor, wie in einem Kreuzverhör, dabei wollte ich doch einfach nur weg aus Paris.  
"Hier haben sie die Buchungsbestätigung. Ihre Ticket können sie am Schalter abholen. Ihre Maschine startet in einer halben Stunde. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Urlaub." sagte sie und ich bedankte mich und holte mein Ticket ab. Dann checkte ich ein.  
Der Flug dauerte nicht lange und schnell war ich auch schon in der Schweiz angekommen.  
"Zum Lago Maggiore" sagte ich dem Taxifahrer, nachdem ich eine halbe Stunde nach einem Taxi am Flughafen gesucht hatte.  
"Genauer Ort?" fragte dieser mich.  
Ja wo wollte ich denn hin?  
"Nach Locarno" sagte ich schnell. Ja das war ein schöner Ort.  
Dort hatte ich schon mal ein paar Tage verbracht, als ich mal wieder einen Auftrag hatte und mich um die Werbung und alles drum und dran kümmern musste.  
Ich hoffte sehr, dass ich wieder die nette Ferienwohnung bekommen würde, in der ich damals schon war.  
Sie war sehr schön und gemütlich. Den ganzen Luxus brauchte ich nicht. Ich wollte ja nur nachdenken und über meine Gefühle im Klaren werden.  
Man hatte einfach einen fantastischen Ausblick auf den Lago Maggiore. Ja dort würde ich wohl gut nachdenken können.  
"Wir sind da Miss" holte mich der Taxifahrer in die Realität zurück.  
Ich gab ihm sein Geld und machte mich auf den Weg zu der Vermieterin der Ferienwohnungen.  
Ich hatte Glück gehabt, die Wohnung war gerade frei geworden und ich konnte sie haben. Ich bedankte mich vielmals bei der Vermieterin und ging zu meiner kleinen Wohnung.  
Vorher machte ich noch einen Zwischenstop am Supermarkt und besorgte mir was zu trinken und zu essen.  
Ich öffnete die Tür und stellte mein Gepäck ab und brachte die Lebensmittel in die Küche.  
Dann öffnete ich die Flasche Wein, die ich mir geholt hatte und ging auf den Balkon.  
Es war mittlerweile schon Abend geworden und der Mond spiegelte sich auf dem Wasser wieder.  
Eine sehr romantische Atmosphäre eigentlich, wenn man nicht gerade allein war.  
Was Jake wohl machte?  
Ob er schon zuhause war und den Brief gefunden hatte?  
Wie würde er reagieren?  
In diesem Moment klingelte mein Handy. Ich ging erst gar nicht ran, weil ich genau wusste, dass es Jake war.  
Wer sollte es denn auch sonst sein?  
Mein Handy klingelte noch gefühlte zehn mal als ich endlich mal nachschaute, wer mich angerufen hatte.  
Jake. Wusste ich es doch. Doch ich konnte einfach nicht mit ihm reden. Was hätte ich ihm denn sagen sollen?  
Das ich dich nicht mehr liebe oder das ich nicht weiß, was ich noch fühle?  
Zumal ich das alles einfach nicht begründen konnte.  
Und er hatte doch eine Begründung für mein Handeln verdient.  
Das war ich ihm einfach schuldig.  
Immerhin hatte er doch so viel für mich getan und mir geholfen und mich immer wieder unterstützt, das konnte ich doch nicht einfach so vergessen.  
Müdigkeit machte sich in mir breit und ich beschloss ins Bettchen zu gehen und erstmal zu schlafen. Ich war wirklich fertig und K.O.

Die Tage vergingen viel zu schnell. Jeden Tag verbrachte ich am Lago Maggiore und betrachtete das Wasser.  
Ich dachte viel über Jake und unsere Beziehung nach.  
Allerdings musste ich feststellen, dass mir einfach was fehlte um wirklich richtig glücklich zu sein.  
Was mir fehlte, dass wusste ich noch nicht.  
Die Frage nach dem Wieso hatte ich schon lange aufgegeben, denn ich fand einfach keine Antwort drauf.  
Doch ich musste mich einfach von Jake trennen. Ich konnte ihn auch nicht glücklich machen und wollte ihm auch nicht länger etwas vorspielen.  
Das hatte er auf keinen Fall verdient.  
Dieser Junge schlich sich auch immer wieder in meinen Gedanken ein. Sein Anblick, wie er da so traurig an den Klippen saß.  
Die vertraute Stimme, sein Aussehen, wie er mich magisch anzog, dass alles hatte sich einfach in meinen Gedanken festgesetzt.  
Sollte ich wieder nach Forks gehen und diesen Jungen suchen?  
Doch was hatte ich dann davon?  
Was würde mir das alles bringen?  
Vielleicht war es einfach nur Schicksal und irgendjemand wollte mir damit die Augen öffnen, aber wer?  
Sollte mir durch diesen Jungen klar werden, dass ich Jake nicht liebte und das ich nicht glücklich war?  
War dieser Junge vielleicht ein Engel?  
Bella, was denkst du da nur wieder?  
Diese Fragen bringen mich irgendwann noch um den Verstand, soviel stand schonmal fest.  
Ich musste jetzt unbedingt mit Jake reden. Länger wollte ich ihn nicht mehr belügen.  
Also packte ich schnell meine Koffer, checkte aus, fuhr zum Flughafen, buchte einen Rückflug und dann saß ich wieder in der Maschine Richtung Paris.  
Nervosität und Angst machte sich in mir breit.  
Wie würde er reagieren?  
Ist er überhaupt zuhause?  
Wo sollte ich nach diesem Gespräch hin?  
Wie sollte es generell in meinem Leben weiter gehen?  
Wieder von vorne anfangen?  
Ich blendete die Fragen aus und versuchte mich anderweitig abzulenken. Doch es gelang mir nicht. Wenn ich diese Fragen nicht in meinem Kopf hatte, schwirrte mir immer wieder diese Junge in meinem Kopf herum. Das war doch alles zum verrückt werden.  
Der Kapitän kündigte die Landung an. Meine Angst stieg immer mehr an. War es das Richtige, was ich jetzt tun würde?  
Ja, du bist nicht glücklich und du kannst ihn nicht anlügen, redetet ich mir immer wieder ein.  
Es beruhigte mich nicht wirklich, aber einen Versuch war es Wert.

Nun stand ich wieder einmal vor unserer Wohnungstür und traute mich nicht hinein.  
Sei nicht feige, sagte mein Innerstes. Nein feige durfte ich jetzt auf keinen Fall sein.  
Ich steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloß und drehte ihn um. Dann öffnete ich die Tür.  
Ich wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Wohnung, aber es schien niemand da zu sein.  
Irgendwie war ich erleichtert, dass ich noch Zeit hatte, aber ich wollte es eigentlich auch lieber hinter mir bringen und endlich Jake die Wahrheit sagen.  
Das musste anscheinend noch warten.  
Ich betrat die Wohnung und setzte mich auf die Couch. Hier war alles wie immer. Es war aufgeräumt und sauber. Keine Anzeichen von irgendwelchen Partys oder sonstiges.  
Die Wohnungstür öffnete sich, ich erschrack und drehte mich schnell in die Richtung der Tür.  
Jake stand dort und schien nicht zu glauben, dass ich wieder da bin. Zögerlich betrat er die Wohnung.  
"Wo warst du? Was ist los?" schoss es aus ihm raus.  
Ja wo sollte ich da nur anfangen?  
Wie sollte ich es ihm versuchen bei zu bringen?  
"Ich... ich war in der Schweiz" stotterte ich.  
"In der Schweiz?" hakte er nach.  
"Ja" sagte ich.  
"Was hast du da gemacht?" fragte er mich interessiert.  
Nun musste ich es ihm sagen, denn ich konnte es nicht einfach weiter aufschieben.  
"Jake, setz dich bitte" begann ich. Doch er blieb einfach stehen und verschränkte die Arme. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Oh Gott, wieso musste das so schwer sein?  
"Ich hab nachgedacht Jake. Ich brauchte einfach Abstand. Als ich in Forks war, hab ich gemerkt, dass ich nicht glücklich bin. Das mir irgendwas wichtiges in meinem Leben fehlt. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, was mir fehlt. Ich kann dich nicht glücklich machen. Meine Gefühle sind nicht mehr so, wie sie es einmal waren. Es tut mir leid Jake, aber es reicht nicht mehr für eine Beziehung." meine Stimme brach und die Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach unten. Ich hasste mich für diesen Schritt. Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich Jake weh tun musste. Aber damit er glücklich sein konnte, musste ich es einfach machen.  
"Was" stotterte er.  
"Jake. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Ich mag dich nur noch als Freund" versuchte ich ihm unter Tränen zu erklären.  
Seine Miene verfinsterte sich immer mehr und seine Augen funkelten.  
"Aber... aber..." begann er und die ersten Tränen kullerten über seine Wange.  
"Wer ist er?" fragte er wütend weiter.  
"Niemand" log ich.  
Wie sollte ich ihm denn erklären, was in Forks passiert war. Eigentlich war ja nichts passiert. Es gab ja nur eine Begegnung, aber wie sollte ich ihm das denn erklären?  
"Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen Isabella. Ich kenn dich. Ich hab dir geholfen, als dieser Spinner dich... allein der Gedanke an diesen Spinner macht mich rasend. Ich hab soviel für dich getan. Und dann bist du in Forks und auf einmal ist alles anders. Also Isabella lüg mich nicht an und sag mir einfach was passiert ist" sagte er wütend und ich merkte, dass er versuchte sich zu beherrschen.  
"Jake ich bin dir für alles, was du für mich getan hast dankbar. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll. Aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. Ich kann dir nicht vorspielen, dass alles gut sei und ich kann dich auch nicht glücklich machen. Bitte versuch es doch wenigstens ein bisschen zu verstehen" flehte ich.  
"Raus! Verschwinde. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen." brüllte er mich an.  
Er kam auf mich zu. Angst in mir stieg. Auf einmal hatte ich Angst vor ihm. Alles kam wieder hoch. Besonders das Erlebte mit Mike.  
Sollte das hier alles wieder so enden?  
"Du kannst mich nicht einfach so rausschmeißen Jacob" schrie ich ihn an. Wenn er meinen vollen Namen aussprach, konnte ich das auch.  
Dabei wollte ich doch nicht, dass es so endet. Das wir uns so trennen würden. Als Freund, wollte ich ihn doch nicht verlieren, auch wenn es ziemlich viel verlangt war. Aber einen Krieg wollte ich nicht.  
Doch ich hatte mich gelernt zu wehren und wenn es mir im Moment nicht leicht fiel, hatte sich alles in mir aufgestaut und musste raus.  
"Oh doch Isabella. Und wie ich kann! Du machst einfach so mit mir Schluß, nach allem, was ich für dich getan hab. Und dann verlangst du auch noch von mir, dass ich dich verstehen soll? Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?" brüllte er mich an und machte einen Schritt weiter auf mich zu.  
"Bleib wo du bist!" befahl ich ihm.  
"Sonst?" fragte er nach.  
Ja was sonst? Das würde ich auch gern mal wissen.  
Ich suchte nach irgendeinem Gegenstand, aber ich fand irgendwie nichts.  
"Sonst?" wiederholte er sich.  
Lass dir was einfallen, sagte mir meine innere Stimme.  
Ja du bist lustig, helf mir doch mal, entgegnete ich ihr. Jetzt begann ich mich auch noch mit mir selbst zu streiten. Ganz große Klasse Bella, dachte ich mir.  
"Ich höre. Oder sind das alles wieder einmal nur leere Worte?" fragte er höhnisch.  
"Jake, du weißt, dass ich dich nie verletzen würde oder wollte?" stellte ich ihm ängstlich eine Gegenfrage.  
"Ohhh Isabella. Das hast du gerade eben getan." stellte er fest.  
Er hatte ja recht. Ich hatte ihn verletzt, aber wollte ich nicht nur das Beste für ihn?  
"Jake, es tut mir ja leid, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Ich liebe dich nicht, versteh das doch bitte." flehte ich wieder.  
"Ja immer geht es nur um dich. All die Jahre hab ich Rücksicht auf dich genommen und was ist der Dank? Ich werde verlassen. Und wieso? Ja das sagst du mir noch nicht einmal. Also ich wiederhole mich nicht ein weiteres Mal. Verschwinde. Ich will dich hier nie wieder sehen!" schrie er noch lauter als zuvor und kam wieder einen Schritt näher, seine Hand hatte er immer noch ausgestreckt und ehe ich begriff, was er vorhatte, hatte ich auch schon eine hängen.  
Hatte er das gerade eben wirklich gemacht? Oder hatte ich das nur geträumt?  
"Jake" wimmerte ich.  
"Nichts Jake. Ich lasse mich nicht verarschen und von dir schonmal gar nicht." brüllte er mich an und zack hatte ich schon die nächste hängen. Ich flog durch die Wohnung und knallte gegen den Küchenschrank. Ich merkte, wie mein Kopf schmerzte. Automatisch griff ich nach meinem Kopf unf merkte, dass es feucht wurde. Oh mein Gott, da roch ich es auch schon. BLUT.  
Ich bemühte mich sehr, damit mir nicht schwindelig wurde. Nun musste ich aber wirklich hier raus. Sowas kannte ich gar nicht von Jake. Er hatte mich noch nie geschlagen oder mich gegen meinen Willen angerührt. Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt?  
Langsam erhob ich mich.  
"Raus!" schrie Jake wieder.  
Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Raus, Verschwinde, diese Wörter hallten immer wieder in meinem Kopf.  
Ich griff nach meinem Koffer und nach meiner Handtasche und rannte aus der Wohnung. Wohin ich rannte, wusste ich nicht. Hauptsache weg von hier.  
Weg von Jake und weg aus Paris.

**All meine schlimmen Erlebnisse holten mich wieder ein. Erst das mit Mike und dann jetzt auch noch das mit Jake. **  
**Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter. Ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte.**

**Wieso musste es so enden?**  
**Hätte ich es ihm nicht schonender beibringen können?**  
**Sollte ich nach diesem Jungen suchen?**  
**Wo sollte ich denn jetzt nur hin?**


	12. Die Falle

**Die Falle**

**Edwards Sicht:**

Nach 9 stunden Flug kam ich endlich in London an.  
Ich holte mein Gepäck das eh nicht groß war und kramte  
einen der Briefe aus ein Handgepäck.  
Die Adresse stand hinten auf jedem Brief.  
Aber wohnte sie noch dort, jetzt hatte ich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
War es richtig so einfach unüberlegt abzureisen?  
Was meine Familie wohl jetzt von mir denken mag?  
Ich hatte sie bestimmt sehr verletzt, als sie meinen Brief gelesen haben.  
Dann kam mir ein anderen Gedanke. Mein Handy.  
Wenn sie mich finden wollten, dann können sie mein Handy orten.  
Ich muss mir ein neues besorgen.  
Ich rief mir ein Taxi das mich in die Innenstadt brachte wo ich mir in einem laden ein neues Handy kaufen konnte.  
Aber ich behielt mir die Nummern meiner Familie, ich wusste ja nicht wann  
ich wieder kommen würde.  
Ich stieg wieder ins Taxi ein und sagte dem Fahrer sie Adresse auf den Briefen.

_Bella Swan_  
_8539 Silver Ave N_  
_London, WA 98103_

„Das ist aber eine Noble Gegend mein Herr." Sagte mir der Fahrer.  
„Ich suchte dort jemanden." Gab ich ihm als antwort.  
Er nickte nur leicht.  
Unter der fahrt dachte ich noch mal nach.  
Was würde ich ihr sagen wenn ich sie wiedersehe?  
Sollte ich mich entschuldigen?  
Was wenn sie mir nicht verzeiht? Was sollte ich dann machen?  
Einfach wieder nach hause fahren? Nein das ginge nicht mehr.  
Erstens hatte ich meine Familie zu sehr verletzt als das sie mich wieder  
aufnehmen würden.  
Und zweitens könnte ich nicht mehr leben wenn sie mir nicht verzeihen würde.  
Da kam es mir wieder ich hatte in die tasche die ich dabei hatte das Armband getan,  
zur Aufbewahrung.  
Ich nahm es heraus und sah es lange an bevor ich es mir wieder umband.  
Vielleicht würde sie das etwas versöhnlicher stimmen.  
Der Taxifahrer brachte mich aus meinen Gedanken damit da wir da waren.  
Ich stieg aus gab ihm das Geld. Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen einfach klingel?  
Oder lieber warten bis wer rauskommt?  
Ohne noch mal nachzudenken ging ich auf das Haus zu.  
An der Haustür angekommen verharrte ich einen Moment auf der Türschwelle.  
Klingel, los trau dich, klingel.  
Ich klingelte und trat einen schritt zurück.  
Nach kurzer zeit wurde die Tür von einem hübschen, jungen Mädchen geöffnet.  
Als sie mich sah wurden ihre augen groß.  
Ich seufzte. Das war immer so wenn mich ein fremdes Mädchen sieht.  
Sie finden mich hübsch und attraktiv, was ich selber nicht nachvollziehen kann.  
„Ähm….ja bitte…sie wünschen?" stotterte sie mich an.  
„Ich wollte fragen ob die Swans hier noch wohnen, ich suche sie nämlich?"  
„nein leider nicht. Wir wohnen hier schon seit 10 Jahren. Die Familie vorher ist  
woanders hingezogen."  
NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, das kann doch nicht sein. Wieso tut sie mir das an.  
Ist das die strafe dafür das ich ihr nie geschrieben habe? In diesem Moment hasste ich meine Eltern mehr als ich es je getan habe. Wie konnten sie mir so etwas antun?  
Wieso?  
„Achso, na dann vielen Dank." Sagte ich kurz zu ihr und machte kehrt und  
ging wieder auf den Gehweg. Ich bemerkte schon dass ihre Blicke mir folgten.  
Ich könnte doch die ältern Nachbarn fragen ob sie mir helfen könnten.  
Ich suchte die Häuser an und fand ein Haus das schon älter wirkte.  
Ich ging durch den nicht gemähten Raßen auf das haus zu.  
Ich klopfte an die Tür und wartete darauf dass die Tür aufging.  
Eine Alte Frau öffnete mir die Tür. Omg, ich hatte schon Angst das sie mir gleich  
umfällt so schwach sah sie aus.  
„was kann ich für sie tun junger Mann?" fragte sie mich mit leiser stimme.  
„Ich wollte sie nur kurz fragen ob sie die famile kannten die dort hinten in der  
weißen villa wohnte, vor ungefähr 10 Jahren? Sie hießen Swan." Fragte ich sie hoffnungsvoll. Oh bitte lass sie sich daran erinnern.

„Da hast du Glück Junge. Ich kannte sehr gut. Die kleine Bella hatt oft von mir was  
zu naschen bekommen und sie war immer bei mir wenn ihre Eltern zu einem besuch mussten. „  
Erzählte sie mir.  
„Und wissen sie auch wo sie hin gezogen sind?"  
„Nein, das tut mir leid, das haben sie mir nicht gesagt."  
Ich blickte zu Boden. Was sollte ich den jetzt bloß tun?  
Wo soll ich jetzt hin gehen?  
„Das macht nichts trotzdem vielen Dank."  
Sie nickte mir noch mal zu und schloss dann die tür.  
Ich ging wieder zurück auf die Straße.  
Ich durfte nicht aufgeben. Ich werde sie finden. Aber wie sollte ich das jetzt machen?  
Vielleicht sollte ich auch die anderen Nachbarn fragen, die könnten es auch noch  
wissen.  
Also ging ich von haus zu haus(A/N hihi haben wir Halloween oder was? ^^xD).  
Ich fragte jeden denn ich antraf nach ihr, aber niemand konnte mir sagen wo sie hingezogen sind. Mein Herz wurde schwer, und ich ließ mich auf dem Bordstein sinken.  
Nur ein kleiner Junge fuhr mit seinem Fahrrad auf der Straße.  
Er fuhr viel zu schnell auf denn Gullyschacht zu, es kam wie es kommen musste.  
Das Fahrrad erhob sich und der Junge fiel auf den harten Betonboden.  
Ich stand schnell auf und lief auf ihn zu, um ihn von der Straße runter zu hohlen.  
Gut das ich einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten dabei hatte, ohne ihn würde ich wohl nie  
wo hin gehen.  
Er wimmerte immer noch ein bisschen vor sich hin.  
„Keine Angst mein Junge, ich in Arzt, ich wird dir helfen." Sagte ich beruhigend zu  
ihm.  
Er sah mich an und lächelte mich an. Ich schenkte ihn auch ein leicht gequältes  
lächeln.  
Er hatte sich das ganze rechte Schienbein wundgeschürft und sein linker fuß ist verstaucht.  
Als ich über die wunde fuhr wimmerte er kurz.  
„das ist nicht so schlimm, das eine binde ich ein und bei dem anderen kriegst du  
ein Pflaster."  
„Vielen Dank, Mister." „ Nenn mich Edward. Und wie heißt du?"  
„Sebastian. Aber alle nennen mich nur Basti."  
„Na schön Basti, wo wohnst du denn, damit ich dich nach hause bringen kann?"  
„Da hinten in dem weißen Haus." Er zeigte genau auf Bellas altem Zuhause.  
„Na dann bring ich dich mal nach hause Basti. Sie machen sich bestimmt schon sorgen."  
Auf einmal blickte er traurig zu Boden.  
„Sie werden nicht mal bemerkt haben das ich weg bin."  
„Doch bestimmt, da gehen wir jetzt hin und dann Sehens wir ja schon."  
Er nickte und ich hob ihn auf meinem arm, meine tasche an der anderen hand.  
An der Tür angekommen klingelte Basti, weil ich keine Hand frei hatte und er keinen Schlüssel mit hatte.  
Schnell wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Basti wurde mir abgenommen.  
Es war nicht wie erwartet seine Mutter sondern nur die Gouvernante.  
„Oh Basti, wir haen uns ja solche sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du denn?"  
sagte sie zu ihm und sah dann seine Wunden.  
„Was hast du den gemacht Basti? Jetzt müssen wir den Hausarzt anrufen  
damit er sich das anschaut."  
„Nein müssen wir nicht, Nanny. Edward ist Arzt, er hatt mir versprochen  
das er das macht."  
Dann erst bemerkte sie mich wie ich so da ganz allein vor der Hausschwelle  
stand.  
Ich verzog das Gesicht winkte mich aber dann doch herein.  
Als ich eintrat wurde ich überrascht es war größer als man annahm von außen.

Dann kam aus der linken Tür das Mädchen von vorhin wieder.  
Sie sah auf und starrte mich wieder an. Ich schätze sie so auf 16 Jahre.  
Sie hatte blonde schulterlange haare, dunkelgrüne augen und einen leicht  
gebräunten Teint.  
Wieso starrt sie mich immer so an?


End file.
